Bad Habits
by FatesMistake
Summary: Following the return of Harry Potter to Hogwarts, Severus finds his world turned upside down as the young wizard, without ever trying, burrows deep into the Potions Master's life. Can Severus resist the draw of the many "bad" habits Potter reminds him he loves? Can he even resist Potter? Colorful language and suggestive themes, eventual SS/HP.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own it. Severus is slightly OOC, although that's up for debate. I have to say, we all assume who he was because the books were written basically from Harry's point of view. What if we're wrong? What if who he is is who we all believe he is? A man with a dark past, and a soft heart that he guards viciously. Fyi, I don't own Harry Potter.

Begrudging Habits

Severus couldn't sleep, so he did what he usually did, he explored Hogwarts grounds. On this particular occasion, he had no hope of catching unruly students out of bed as they wouldn't arrive at the school for another couple of weeks, so he did it simply to stop himself from going mad. He wandered out of the main doors, intent on entering the Forbidden Forest in the hopes of finding some new Potions ingredients. The unicorns were always happy to give him shavings off their horns. Heaven knew why, but they seemed to enjoy his company despite the things he'd seen and done. He was halfway across the grounds when he saw light flickering across the grass. He looked up and saw a lone figure sitting on the ground before a large screen, watching some movie.

Albus had had the movie screen and projector installed earlier in the summer, insisting that the students needed something to get away from their studies when it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. Severus wondered why he couldn't hear anything before he remembered that Albus had put up a silencing spell around the large area designated for seating. He moved forward a few steps, past the silencing ward, and stuttered to a halt.

"Everyone knows that!" The man on the screen proclaimed, waving his hand flamboyantly.

"Everyone where? The Little Gay Bar on the Prairie? You know what you need?" Another, incredibly attractive, man asked as the camera panned to face him.

"I need a wedding! I-" The first man responded, before being swiftly cut off as the second man practically leapt forward, pinning the first man's arms to his sides as he kissed him.

Severus could feel a blush rising in his cheeks and fought it down. He was pretty sure this wasn't the sort of movie Albus had picked out for the students. He strode forward, curious as to who was watching such a movie. When he could make out the details of the person silhouetted against the large screen he was shocked, to say the least. He'd know that unruly mop of hair anywhere. He continued forward, hiding his surprise.

"Professor Potter, what are you doing out here, and what on Earth are you watching?" He growled.

The Man-Who-Prevailed turned at the intrusion, but a smile graced his face. "Hi, Professor Snape, I was just enjoying a movie. It's called 'In and Out'. 'Mione suggested it and Albus said I could use the screen, since there are no students around and he hasn't had time to 'electrify' my rooms yet. Wanna watch it with me?"

Severus glared at the boy, studying him as the other professor turned back to watch the screen. Potter was sitting on a large blanket, dressed in Muggle clothes: a long-sleeve flannel button-up and jeans ending in bare feet. There was a barely-touched decanter of bourbon on his left and a large tub of ice cream on his right. The boy…no, man…was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, as he leaned against a large rock. He wasn't sure he wanted to join the man, but he was exceedingly curious about the movie, and, during his hesitation, the boy _had _transfigured a beanbag chair from a pebble just for him. He grunted and transfigured the piece of furniture into a much more dignified looking armchair. He sat in it contentedly, watching the figures on the screen.

He looked over to ask what the movie was supposed to be about, but stopped short. Potter was also sitting in a fluffy armchair, now, and there was a small table between them sporting the bourbon, two glasses, the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and two spoons. He watched in increasing shock as the boy reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. He arched his body off the chair as he dug into his tight jeans pocket, drawing out a muggle lighter and relaxing back against the cushions, without ever taking his eyes off the screen. The wizard opened the pack and snagged one of the cigarettes out of the box before placing the open pack on the table and lighting the long coffin nail.

Severus groaned uncomfortably, staring at the flame. He hadn't had a cigarette since he was 22. Lily had hated them with a passion and, when she had died, he'd given them up. He'd been increasingly snarky(er) the last few months, having smelled the lingering scent of cigarettes, and the craving was biting hard at his gut. He glanced at the open pack and twisted his mouth in a silent snarl when he saw there was only one coffin nail left in the box.

'_Damn,' _He thought viciously, turning his eyes back to the screen. He knew from experience how angry one could get if someone stole their last cigarette. He was startled from his thoughts when the small cardboard box landed in his lap. He glanced over at the other professor who was holding out his lighter, still watching the movie intently. He took it wordlessly and lit the Marlboro, relishing in the first drag. He relaxed in his chair, enjoying the rest of the movie. There was no need to ask, he could probably figure out the gist of the film before it ended.

Harry flicked his wrist and the projector cut off as the last of the credits rolled up the screen. He transfigured his chair into a pillow and laid on the blanket, his hands under his head. He stared up at the stars and watched out of the corner of his eye as Snape twisted in his chair to stare down at him.

"Why this movie?" The wizard asked, eyeing him.

Harry shrugged. "'Mione wanted to convince me to 'come out', as it were, and thought this movie would help," He explained. He sighed, rubbing his stomach. Between the two of them, they had polished off the gallon of ice cream and half the bourbon.

"Revealing your sexual preferences is not that big of a deal, Potter," Snape muttered, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his chin on his fist, his pointer finger laying against his cheek.

Harry snorted. "Because you would know anything about telling everyone who cares about you that you fancy guys," He replied sarcastically.

Snape looked at him calculatingly. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" He snapped back.

Harry looked at him in confusion, leaning up on his elbows. "Everybody knows you were in love with my mum…weren't you?" He asked, uncertain. Snape snorted, then chuckled, and then broke into full, body-wracking laughter. "Oi! What's so funny?!" Harry demanded angrily. He chose to ignore his blush, biting his lip to keep from grinning, at the sound of the deep, beautiful (though he doubted he'd ever say _that_ aloud), rich laugh coming out of the attractive man above him.

After a minute, Snape cleared his throat of the residual chuckles that plagued him. "I mean no offense, Potter. Lily was a beautiful woman with a fiery personality, something you obviously inherited from her, and I _did_ love her. She was my best friend, and helped me after Lucius drugged me and delivered me to the Dark Lord. She was my shoulder to cry on after every raid or meeting. Hell, she's the one that got me to swallow my pride and talk to Albus. She wanted me to be your godfather, but James refused, and I didn't want to go against him after we'd created an, albeit tentative, truce. So, yes, I did love your mother, but I was not _in_ love with her, nor have I ever been in love with any woman."

Harry's mouth formed a silent 'O'. He was quiet for a moment before something occurred to him. "So, does that mean you've been in love with a man?"

Something flickered in the other man's eyes before they focused on the ground. "Until recently, I didn't think I was capable of falling in love," He muttered self-consciously.

Severus rubbed his finger against the corner of his eye as he watched the man below him sit up completely and scoot around so that he was leaning his shoulder against the side of the chair, his head just visible over the arm. Severus' hand twitched with the sudden urge to run his fingers through the unruly mop of hair beside his elbow. How had they become this close over the course of a movie? Certainly, nothing in their entire history would suggest this strange camaraderie, despite the lack of malice between them since the boy had taken the DADA job at the beginning of the summer. He shoved the steadily growing urge to _touch_ away, so as to focus on what the younger wizard was saying.

"That's silly, of course you can fall in love. If you have a soul, you can fall in love. I don't necessarily believe in soul mates, but everybody that has a properly functioning soul has someone out there that they're compatible with. Some people, like Tom's mum, get confused by the wants of the heart, and that can leave behind a broken soul, but that can't be helped. The heart wants what the heart wants, and sometimes that's in error, but most of the time a heart wants what the soul needs…as long as the person is in touch with themselves, in any case," Harry said, relaxing against the arm of the chair.

Severus watched the younger man try and flatten his black locks and felt the urge to muss the hair return with a vengeance. When he realized the urge would not be going away again, and was, in fact, growing stronger with each passing second, he stood. He bid the boy a distracted "good night" before walking swiftly in the direction of the castle.

"H-hey, wait up!" The boy called.

Against Severus' better judgment, he turned on the spot and waited for the boy to catch up. As the Man-Who-Bloody-Well-Wouldn't-Die scrambled to his feet and hurried over, Severus watched all of their transfigured items return to their original forms and House Elves appeared to take away what was left. The DADA professor skidded to a halt before him, grinning and shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Severus turned and resumed the trek back to the school.

"So, what changed your mind, Professor Snape? About falling in love, I mean," The boy amended at the questioning look Severus shot him.

"I…Potter, where are your glasses?" Severus asked in an attempt to change the subject.

The Defense teacher rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, after the scar went away," The man moved his bangs to show him the unmarred forehead, "My glasses were still a dead giveaway any time I went out in public. Poppy told me about a potion that would correct my eyesight, but I had to make it myself, since it had no shelf-life. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it only half worked. Apparently, I have very recognizable hair, and no matter what I do, I can't get it to stay cut," He shrugged with a grin, but Severus could tell that his recognizable demeanor was bugging him.

"You do realize you could've gone blind if you had made even a single mistake on that potion?" He asked, pondering how he could discreetly help the Boy-Who-Lived.

Potter blushed adorably. "Heh, yeah, I know. Albus and Poppy wanted me to ask you, but I didn't want to bother you with something as trivial as that. I had 'Mione and Draco check my work for me, and they both said it'd pass. It wasn't Masters level work, but it was good enough to work properly. Well, sort of, I still have trouble seeing long distance, but I can live with that. I can't spot a snitch anymore, and Poppy said I had to retire my broom, but it doesn't matter. Finding time to fly became a hassle when I went off to get my Masters, and I doubt I'll have any more time for it now, what with teaching and all," He explained, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to hide his downcast look. The man really did love flying.

Severus hummed again as they approached the doors. He stepped inside and was about to bid Potter a good night, when he turned and saw the boy was biting his lower lip, staring at him intently. "What?" Severus growled.

"I…I, um, I was gonna watch another movie tomorrow night in my rooms. I had fun tonight, and thought, er, well, _hoped_, you might have as well, and I, uh, wondered if you wanted to join me?" The man muttered, his eyes turning to his shoes as he shifted uncomfortably.

Severus eyed him warily. "What movie?" He asked cautiously.

The brat's head shot up, a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with hope. "Pulp Fiction," He said proudly.

Severus was taken aback by the title, but hid it perfectly. "Isn't that a bit morbid for Gryffindor's Golden Boy?"

Potter chuckled. "Um, well, I guess it is, but I got into some weird stuff during my apprenticeship. Remember, I was apprenticing alongside Draco Malfoy, and we had to find something in common to make things more bearable. Morbid books and films were the starting point to an…interesting…friendship."

Severus huffed in acknowledgment of, and possible agreement to, the statement. "Alright, I haven't seen the movie in a few years. It might be nice to see it again," He said slowly, wishing immediately that he could take it back. He had no desire to spend any amount of time in Potter's rooms. They were probably garishly decorated in Gryffindor colors and the mere thought of the rooms was giving him a headache.

"Great!" The boy exclaimed. He started towards the Grand Staircase. "Good night, Professor Snape, I'll see you tomorrow at 8!" He called over his shoulder.

Severus watched the shockingly happy young man take the stairs two at a time. The man really had grown up. Physically, at least. He had matured a lot, as well, but the change wasn't as drastic for someone who had never really had a childhood. He no longer looked like his father, but he didn't really look like his mother either. He was taller, only an inch shorter than Severus, and had broad shoulders belying his well-built physique. Draco had said that Potter had taken to caring for his body after school, even going so far as to take nourishment potions (which Draco had tricked Severus into brewing) and working out regularly. Thoughts swirled around in his head as he imagined the young professor shirtless, sweat trickling down his bare chest after a hard workout and he shoved the image away forcefully (and somewhat reluctantly) as his thoughts turned dirty.

He could admit the other man was very attractive, and that he, perhaps, cared for him… just a little, but he refused to investigate these feelings. He knew from experience that the investigation would lead to heart ache, and eventually heart break, when Potter found some nice _young_ man to settle down with. He banished his thoughts viciously and stalked to his rooms in the dungeons.

'_Merlin, but I could do with a…'_ His thought broke off as he swore loudly. He wanted a cigarette, but had no idea how to get them at the school. The tobacco shop in Hogsmeade had closed the year after he quit, so that was out of the question. _'Damn, I'll have to ask Potter…'_ He swore aloud again. He didn't like the idea of asking Potter about that, it might make him look weak.

A/N: Onwards and upwards, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Severus was roused from his slumber by a light, but insistent, tapping on the only window in his rooms. The small rectangular pane sat at the top of the wall, in the center, directly across from his bed, above a bookshelf. He groaned into his pillow and flicked his hand, magically opening the window, to allow in whatever owl had been sent to disturb his peace. If it was Albus, he'd personally send the man a nasty hex the next time he saw him. He cried out as the bird landed on his bare shoulder, talons digging painfully into his skin. He turned his head and glared at the snowy owl before realizing it was Potter's.

'_Hmph, he's probably come to his senses and cancelled our date,' _He thought. He froze as he was pushing himself up off the bed. _'Date?!'_ He thought incredulously. _'When did I start thinking of watching a movie with Potter as a date?!'_

His mind chose to answer. _'When he had your favorite alcohol and ice cream, and gave you his last cigarette,' _It reminded him smugly. _'Oh, and don't forget the urge to run your fingers through his silky black hair, and those naughty thoughts you were having last night when you imagined him after a workout.'_

Severus growled at his rebellious mind and continued sitting up. He glanced over at the bird, who hopped down and onto a small parcel it had obviously dropped on his bed. _'Hm, a package. Why would he send me a package if he was cancelling?' _He reached over and took the note off of the box.

_Professor Snape_

_I don't know if you're a habitual smoker, or just a social smoker, but I thought I'd take a chance anyway. Albus told me that you used to smoke, but had quit. I'm sorry if my smoking influenced you negatively, it didn't even occur to me that you might be an ex-smoker when I gave you my last cigarette last night. If you're determined to remain outside of the confines of being an addict, then toss the package. If, however, I inadvertently stroked your addiction back to life, I'm giving you the address of a Wizarding company that will discreetly send you a carton of whatever brand you like every week for four galleons a month. You can use Hedwig, as she's rather fond of the owners, and it'll look less suspicious to Albus if you're receiving a parcel from me the first time. If you send the request before 9am, you should receive the first carton by 6pm tonight. I know this is pretty presumptuous of me, but I wanted to help out a friend. Feel free to keep my lighter, I've got another one just like it._

_Harry _

Beneath the signature was an address and an example of what he should write, minus the brand of cigarette. He glanced over at the owl, who was watching him expectantly, and summoned a self-inking quill and some parchment. He penned the letter and looked at the owl warily, but she just hopped over and held out her leg. Potter had a very cooperative owl, considering how stubborn her owner was. He tied the letter to her leg and she took off, out the still open window.

When he knew she was gone, Severus looked back at the letter and read over it again as he opened the small box distractedly. The last two sentences, as well as the signature, kept playing over and over in his head. _'Friend? Potter considers us friends after one amiable night spent in each other's company? What would Granger and Weasley think of that?' _He snickered at the thought of the expressions of horror on their faces should they ever find out. _'And he signed it as __**Harry**__...does that mean he wants me to call him by his first name? I suppose if he thinks of us as friends, he might. But, he did address the letter to __**Professor Snape**__.' _He pondered this for a few minutes before his mind decided to jump in once more.

'_Perhaps he was worried about looking presumptuous? He says in the letter that he was worried about doing just that, so, it's a good possibility,' _His mind reminded him.

He shrugged imperceptibly and looked at the contents of the package, a small smile gracing his lips. Inside the small box was a pack of cigarettes with one of the muggle sticky notes attached. The yellow square read simply: _To tide you over_ with a well-drawn smiley face that was spelled to develop a gradual blush. He glanced at the letter again and remembered the last line. Immediately, he threw off his blankets and looked around his room for his robes from the night before. He hadn't even thought about it when he'd pocketed the lighter. Why hadn't the brat said anything? Oh, right, he had another one.

He finally spotted his robes laying over a chair in the corner of his room. He grabbed them and sought through the numerous pockets until he found the silver, rectangular object. He'd been so concerned with getting his cigarette lit last night that he hadn't noticed there was a design on one side. He recognized the lighter as being a Zippo as he turned it over in his hands to study the design. His eyes widened slightly. The front of the lighter was decorated with an engraved heart and the words True Love. He scoffed at the romanticism, but clutched the lighter tightly all the same. He glanced around his rooms as he remembered that he'd thrown all of his ash trays out when he'd quit 19 years ago. He would have to get dressed and go outside…Hm, maybe the Astronomy Tower would be a better fit. Minerva and Hooch were probably doing their morning walk around the castle right now, and she'd have a fit if she knew he was smoking again. Even if he blamed it on Potter, she'd be a hassle to put up with for the next few days... or weeks.

A warm breeze blew through his still open window as he pulled on his crisp, black slacks and he decided to forgo his heavy teaching robes. He only had two and a half weeks left before he'd have to wear them at all times. He put on a pressed, satin button down and slipped his unopened pack of cigarettes and new lighter into his pants pocket. He strode confidently through the corridors, keeping a sharp eye out for Albus or Minerva, until he reached the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He practically ran up the stairs, in case Albus appeared out of nowhere as he was wont to do. As he breached the top step and walked through the door onto the rampart, he took a deep breath and had to smother a cough at the deep scent of smoke. He cleared his throat and looked around the rampart. A short way down the stone walk was none other than Harry Potter, sitting on the top of a crest. He sauntered over, making sure his bare feet slapped audibly against the bricks so as not to startle the boy off his precarious perch.

Despite his best efforts, the Defense teacher never turned or acknowledged his presence in any way. He simply sat with his legs crossed, distractedly smoking a cigarette as he stared intently at his lap. Severus continued his approach and reached up to the boy, trying to see what was so fascinating about his lap, but failed, as his chin barely cleared the large stone block. He placed his fingers gently on the black t-shirt clad back, prepared to grasp at the fabric should the younger man jump away from him towards the edge.

He did jump, but straight up, while exclaiming: "For the love of Gaunt's treasures!" He twisted abruptly to send a death glare at the intruder and Severus smiled softly when Harry broke into a wide grin. "Oh, it's you," He chuckled. "Good morning, Professor Snape."

"Who is Gaunt and why do you love his treasure's, Harry?" Severus asked, showing his amusement openly.

Harry blushed adorably. "Uh, Mr. Gaunt is a character in this book," He held up the thick paperback in his lap. "And everybody loves his treasure's! He's got something for everyone at Needful Things!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Severus snorted. "I sincerely doubt that. What book are you reading?"

"Needful Things by Stephen King," Harry said as though it were obvious. "So, what're you doing up here this early?" He asked, looking around his lap and the stone he sat on distractedly.

Severus was about to respond when Harry began leaning forward, looking over the side of the wall to the ground below. The Potions professor panicked when the boy leant forward a little too far for Severus' comfort, and he grabbed the back of the boys shirt, yanking him backwards and off the wall. He caught the boy deftly in his arms and marveled at how light the toned man still was. Apparently, even a few Masters level nourishment potions could not fix 17 years of abuse. He grinned down at the man in his arms and set his feet on the ground, although he kept his other arm around Harry's shoulder to steady him.

"I came out here to have a cigarette away from Minerva's rants and glares, but it turns out my sole purpose in this world is saving your life," He drawled.

Harry blushed again. "Yeah, things do seem to work out that way, huh?" He moved away from Severus' arm and scooped his book up off the ground. "I was looking for my bookmark. It must have fallen when I jumped because you snuck up on me. Granted, looking over the side of the castle wasn't much help since I have no long distance sight, but I looked out of habit."

Severus leaned against the wall, chuckling. "Even if you had 20/20 vision you would not have seen it. The ground is over 400 feet down and a bookmark is rather small. Only a hawk would have been able to spot it. If, that is, it survived the fall." He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and packed them lightly. He tore the cellophane off the top and pulled out a cigarette. He looked over at Harry, who looked utterly crestfallen and sighed. "It was only a bookmark," He said softly, before putting the filter in his mouth and lighting his cigarette.

Harry merely sighed and collapsed to the ground beside Severus, drawing his knees to his chest and slamming his back into the stone behind him. "I know, I shouldn't be this upset over it. But, Draco had it made special for me. It was sterling silver and the edges were inlaid with onyx and emerald. The whole thing was intricately engraved with the words 'True Love' in over a hundred different languages."

Severus suddenly felt guilty, which was uncommon around students, be they former or current. It wasn't really his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Well, perhaps it was Stephen King's, for writing a book so engrossing that the man hadn't noticed his approach, but that was a stretch. He wanted to kick himself for what he had said about the bookmark not surviving the fall, and then he slapped the heel of his hand into his forehead. He was a wizard, for the love of Merlin!

"Accio bookmark!" His voice boomed.

A glint of silver could be seen at that moment, soaring up the side of the building, before it slapped into Severus waiting palm. He handed it to Harry, noting that it was completely unmarred. Harry looked properly abashed.

"I guess I forgot I was a wizard," He murmured apologetically.

Severus grunted and chose not to mention that he had forgotten the same thing as the younger man tucked the bookmark into his book and stood. Harry seemed to debate with himself before wrapping his arms around Severus' shoulders in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, I don't know what I'd do if I lost this," He said, his voice muffled because he'd buried his face in Severus' neck.

Severus blushed and wrapped his own arms around the younger man's back. "Apparently, you'd go toppling over after it, if it weren't for me and my begrudging habit of saving your sorry arse."

Harry pulled away, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess so."

Severus opened his mouth, but closed it again, furrowing his brow.

"What?" Harry asked, fear evident in his voice.

Severus considered his next words carefully. "Harry, are you and Draco…dating?" He asked nervously. To his frustration, the boy burst into raucous laughter. "Potter," He growled in warning.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor Snape," He chuckled. "I think Ginny would kill me if there was anything more than friendship between me and Draco." He sobered as he thought about that. "Well, no, that's not exactly true. She seems fine with us being Bond Brothers; but anything more than that and she'd definitely have my manly bits in a trophy case on her mantle. Why do you ask?"

Severus shrugged it off, taking a drag from his cigarette. "He's my godson, it's my job to worry about who he's dating. Why hasn't he told me about his relationship with Miss Weasley?"

Harry ducked his head, but not before Severus could see his eyes go wide. "I wasn't supposed to tell you," He groaned. "They don't want anyone to know until they have a solid foundation in their relationship. She's moving with him to Durmstrang, and she's going to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures over there. They're going to announce their relationship over Christmas break."

Severus hummed noncommittally and they stood in silence for a short while when Harry snickered. "What?" Severus asked dubiously.

"You're, um, you're barefoot…and in muggle clothes," Harry murmured, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth.

"Well spotted, Harry. You are also in muggle clothes and barefoot. Shall we continue to state the obvious?" He replied sarcastically.

Harry frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just not often…or ever…that anyone sees you in anything but those huge, smothering, billowing robes," He muttered, apologetic once more.

"There's a reason for that, Harry. Didn't Minerva brief you on dress etiquette for teachers?" He asked. He didn't want to be the one to give the boy that talk, it had been embarrassing to receive the talk and he didn't imagine it would be any easier from the other end.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, she 'briefed' me. I spoke with 'Mione about it afterwards and she literally threw the book 'Hogwarts, A History' at me. I read the whole book in a night and found out that there are no rules restricting attire for teachers, so long as they show modesty. There used to be rules about teachers only being allowed to wear robes, but they were scrapped when Albus became the Headmaster. He thought that perhaps the students could benefit from seeing teachers embrace some muggle things, like proper muggle attire. Minerva doesn't like the idea of, and this is a direct quote, 'teachers that have a well-built physique flaunting it in front of the students'. Thinks it will distract the girls from their studies. Personally, I think that if you flaunted _this_," He gestured to Severus body, "You'd have way more students passing your classes. But, she tells all of the new teachers about the old rule and leaves out the part about the rule being thrown out."

Severus swore vehemently. "I've been pointlessly wearing robes for almost 20 years? That conniving, lying, self-involved…"

"Gryffindor?" Harry supplied, chuckling lightly.

Severus grunted, tossing his long since forgotten cigarette to the side and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. "Perhaps you're right about my students, my robes do seem to have a hand in my seemingly evil exterior, at least to the muggle-borns."

Harry waved his comment off. "Oh, no, your evil exterior is purely a result of your goatee. Every muggle-born knows that the villains in all of the silent movies always had a pointy goatee and handle-bar mustache," He said off-handedly.

Severus pouted. "I always wondered why Lily laughed when she told me it made me look dashing," He muttered. Suddenly, his hand was grabbed and he was being dragged down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. "Potter, where are you taking me?"

"My rooms," The man answered simply.

"Why?!" Severus asked, his voice cracking as his mind abandoned him for the gutter.

"I'm going to make you over!" He announced proudly as they passed a startled Minerva, Rolanda, and Pomona. All three women burst into laughter at the horrified look on Severus face. He pulled half-heartedly, in an almost-attempt to get his hand free, but Harry's grip tightened almost painfully and he allowed himself to be swept down the corridors at a speed most unbecoming of two teachers that were not racing to an emergency.

"I still can't believe we wear the same size shoe," Severus muttered as he reluctantly followed Harry down a street in Muggle London. He absent-mindedly ran a hand over his clean-shaven face. The brat had been scarily accurate with the razor.

Harry chuckled. "I know, weird, huh?" He replied distractedly. He seemed to be looking around for something, but Severus didn't have a clue as to what it could be. He looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly against the sidewalk, when he abruptly ran into a solid shoulder.

"Sorry," He murmured, looking up to find Harry grinning at him.

"We're here!" Harry announced happily, gesturing to his right. Severus looked and only saw large, shuttered display windows and a firmly closed door with an intercom beside it.

"Are we breaking in? From what I know of these places, it takes months to get in, and even you can't be that famous," Severus said, the sarcasm heavy in his tone. He squared his shoulders against the guilt he felt at the deep hurt in Harry's eyes. When had he become the child here, shuffling his feet down the walk and following the boy wherever he wanted? His emotions were getting the best of him, and it was so easy to lose control around this enchanting man. Damn him and his pretty green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I thought you were listening when I talked to you the whole way here. My friend, Eric, that I met the night I was celebrating earning my Masters', he's a fashion designer. He only does high-end, and he agreed to help me outfit you properly. Don't you remember the 20 minute phone call I made on the way here?" Harry asked incredulously, trying to hide the hurt he felt at being ignored. Severus saw through the act and exhaled loudly through his nose.

He'd have to explain himself…he never explained himself to anyone but Albus, but damned if the brat hadn't wheedled his way onto his list of people he cared about. "I…was distracted. I was trying to figure out what to do to get back at Minerva for the last 20 years of smothering robes. Maybe you can help?"

Harry brightened immediately. "That's the whole point of the trip, Professor! We're going to make you look as hot as possible without giving away too much. Basically, we're going to keep to the rule of modesty, but give everyone a little hint of what you're hiding under all those robes," He explained. Severus refused to admit that he went a little weak at the knees at the sight of the boy winking at him with a smooth smirk plastered on that gorgeous face. Damn, the boy was getting too close already, and it had only been twelve hours, if that. Maybe he should've kept walking towards the woods last night. All of this started because the boy shared each of his favorites: ice cream, liquor, cigarettes, and, potentially, movies…screw it, he could use a friend.

"Harry, if I'm about to play the equivalent of a life-size Ken doll for you, I think you should call me Severus. It'd make things a lot less creepy," He told the boy, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The man frowned. "Why does it have to be creepy at all?"

Severus shrugged. "I'm about to go into a store where a man, who is not just my former student but is also the Man-Who-Prevailed, will be picking out clothes for me to try on to make me look 'sexy'. If that isn't a little creepy, or at least a little weird, there's something wrong with the way you think," Severus said, skeptic of his own logic, despite it being solid in its construct.

Harry chuckled, stepping over to the intercom. "I'm the Man-Who-Prevailed, I never do anything normal. Just think of it as two friends conferring with a flamboyantly gay fashion designer in an attempt to get back at a mutual enemy." He pushed the red button and leaned over to talk into the speaker. "Eric, it's Harry, I brought Severus' for his appointment."

The speaker buzzed for a second before a loud squeal came out of it, drawing the attention of passersby. Severus glared at each of them until they moved on. "Oh, fab, Harry! I'll just let you…wait, what's the password?" Asked a cautious voice with an American accent.

Harry thwacked his forehead gently into the wall above the speaker, making Severus snicker. "Eric, I am not Brian, I'm Harry. We sound nothing alike, now let me in," Harry demanded.

"Not without the password," Came the sing-song response. Harry growled and pressed the button, growling something under his breath. "What was that? I didn't catch it."

Harry thwacked his head again. "You're really going to make me embarrass myself in front of Severus and anyone else who's passing by, aren't you?" He groaned.

"_Fab_solutely!" The girlish voice responded.

Harry sighed heavily before pushing the button again. "Eric, my love, my heart, my everything, I adore you so. Let me in so that I may…polish your broomstick," He growled through gritted teeth, blushing a bright red when Severus burst into laughter. He turned and glared at the man, who was trying to hide his mirth. There was a loud buzzing noise and the door clicked open. Severus felt himself being dragged forward and tried to swallow his laughter as they entered the store.

The Slytherin glanced around the store. There was a door directly across from them, as well as a pair of swinging saloon doors to his right. Clothes hung on racks all throughout the large room, and to their left was a counter. On the counter was a few scraps of cloth, some design tools, a cash register, and a young man, about 25, staring at them in amusement. He was wearing a silk shirt, lavender in color, which played off the boys lavender eyes perfectly, black slacks, and black leather boots. His long brown hair was tied back and draped over a shoulder. He jumped off the counter and waltzed over to Harry, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Harry, darling, I haven't seen you in far too long. You can't forget to visit, even if you are a teacher now," The man said, pulling away to look Harry in the eye as he playfully chastised him.

"I know, Eric, and we'll go out for drinks again soon, but right now, my friend is in dire need of your expertise," Harry replied, glancing to Severus.

Severus wanted to balk at the comment, but swallowed thickly when lavender eyes were turned to him, raking over his body. "Yes, I can see why his robes would need to be burned if this is what they were hiding," Eric said confidently. He began circling Severus slowly, and Severus crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously. "He's tall, dark, handsome, and the brooding look is good for him. He doesn't seem as- YIPE!" The man yelped when Severus growled at him. The man really shouldn't have tried to touch his chest, he didn't like being touched. He smirked in satisfaction when Eric scurried to hide behind Harry.

"You said he was a bit moody, not downright bitchy!" The man balked, making Harry chuckle as Severus glared.

"He'll be good, I promise," Harry told Eric, looking pointedly at Severus who snorted, but nodded in acquiescence. "Now, please, help him! Would you look at him?! The poor soul isn't even wearing proper attire right now! I mean, look at how loose his clothes hang over his form! Really, the man _needs_ your attentions!" Harry implored, reaching behind him and shoving Eric in Severus' direction.

Eric looked over Severus with a critical eye. "Alright, Harry. You've given me a lot to work with, so at least we have that. A blank canvas, it's perfect!" He looked around the room, then exclaimed "Ah!" loudly. "Harry, show him to the dressing room, I'll have to get my best picks from the back. I won't be long! Pick out some colors you think he'll look good in! And no magic in my store, I don't need anything blowing up!" The man called over his shoulder as he skipped to the back of the shop, disappearing behind the door in the back wall.

Harry blushed under Severus curious stare. "His, uh, his dad's…his namesake, even though he's adopted, has some ties to Albus. They're very…talented men, but Eric pretends he has no power." He turned and started sorting through the racks.

"And who are his father's?" Severus asked. The man had no magical signature, and there were only a few Muggles Albus was close with.

"Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr," Harry said off-handedly, pulling out shirts of different colors.

Severus froze. "The mutants…I haven't seen them in years. What's Eric doing here, not at the school?"

Harry shrugged. "He wanted to branch out. He likes being a mutant, but he wanted to pursue something besides being a hero for people who don't entirely accept him. Come on, I want to see how these colors look on you," He said, dragging Severus over to the saloon doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had taken four hours to outfit Severus' in a brand new wardrobe, complete with twenty silk shirts in deep red, dark blue, and midnight black; fifteen cashmere turtle necks of the same colors; twenty pairs of black slacks; three pairs of high-end, bootleg jeans (at Harry's insistence); five plain black t-shirts (Harry, again); and three t-shirts in red, black, and white with smartass remarks that Harry had discovered in a donation box at the back of the store. Everything that needed to be fitted would be tailored, and Severus would return in a week for the last fitting. When they'd been shooed out of the shop, Harry had dragged Severus to a small café at the end of the block, where they'd enjoyed a late lunch. It was around 2 p.m. when they finally apparated back to Hogwarts gates.

"Do you have plans for the rest of your day, Harry?" Severus asked. He wasn't sure why he was asking, he didn't have a plan for if the other professor were free. He was saved from coming up with one, however, when Harry answered.

"Uh, yeah…it's my workout day. I work out three times a week. Usually it's after dinner, but since we're watching a movie tonight, I moved it up in the time slot. Did you want to do something instead? I could work out after the movie…or whatever…if you had something in mind," The man said.

Severus cleared his throat, easily hiding the twinge of disappoint he'd felt when Harry had said he had plans. "No, that's alright. I have to finish my syllabus for the upcoming term. I…well, I was hoping we could confer on certain defense tactics involving potions and spells, but we could do that over the weekend."

Harry shot him his typical 1000 watt smile. "Sounds great, and I'm sure the students would appreciate it. Maybe we could even start the Dueling Club up again to give the kids a chance to see and practice the techniques first hand? If you wanted, we could discuss it tonight. Just come over an hour earlier than we originally planned and we could talk over dinner."

Severus allowed a smile to grace his face. The younger man wasn't as thick-headed as he used to come off as. "Brilliant idea, Mr. Potter. I'll speak with Albus about the Dueling Club and meet you in your rooms at 7."

"Great! Do you know where my rooms are?" The boy asked. If possible, his smile had gotten even brighter at the compliment. Severus shook his head in answer to the question. "They're in the dungeons. It was the only open faculty chambers that weren't too close to Gryffindor. I loved living in the Tower, but I didn't want to risk the kids coming to me before Minerva, and Albus thought that was best. It's the portrait of Salzaar and Godric a few corridors down from the Slytherin dorms. See ya later?" Severus looked away from the boy and realized they'd already entered the entrance hall.

"Of course, but, if your rooms are in the dungeons, where were you headed last night after the movie?" Severus asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Harry blushed and Severus had to squash the thought that he was positively adorable like that. "I was headed to the kitchens. Dobby wanted me to visit."

"Ah, the hyperactive house elf. He does seem quite fond of you," Severus said, smirking.

Harry chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It's a long story. So, I'll see you for dinner?"

Severus nodded and watched the boy disappear down the steps to the dungeons before he remembered he had to speak with Albus. He groaned at the thought. Why had he volunteered to speak with the Headmaster? The man would be positively glowing when he found out that Harry and himself were not just getting along, but were conferring for classes as well. He only prayed the man didn't know that they'd spent the entire day together so far, or any details about the burgeoning friendship, for that matter. Severus' was pretty sure his esteemed employer would implode with joy if he knew how close he and the brat had gotten, all because of an hour spent in companionable silence watching the last half of a silly American film. What _had_ he gotten himself into?

"Ah, Severus, how may I help you today? You're looking incredibly well-shaven."

Severus groaned again. That blasted twinkle was going full-force, so he at least knew that Minerva had spoken with the Headmaster about what had happened this morning. "Yes, Headmaster, it was brought to my attention how _villainous_ I looked, and I decided it was time for a change. I've come to discuss the possibility of reinstating the Dueling Club, but with a few new provisions."

"Of course, Severus! Harry spoke with me last week about just that, but said he was afraid to approach you with the idea. Seemed convinced he'd wind up in a potion if he asked you personally. I was going to ask you about it tonight at dinner. Do you mind working along-side our resident celebrity for this under-taking?" Albus asked, a knowing look in his eye.

"Professor Potter approached me a few moments ago, actually, and I thought we could tie it in with our classes. The curriculum seems to be seriously lacking when it comes to coalition between subjects. I was thinking of adding a few lessons in conjuncture with Professor Potter's defense class, covering the techniques and basics of combining defense spells and potions. I asked him about it and he brought up the idea for Dueling Club so that the children could experience the lessons first hand," Severus told him, only just barely succeeding at smothering the blush threatening to rise as thoughts of the day sped through his mind's eye. Echoes of the catcalls and wolf-whistles Harry had shot in his direction when he'd tried on the jeans, especially, were almost enough for him to give up the act altogether and gossip with his adoptive grandfather. The light chuckle from the old man was what kept him from doing just that. He'd never live it down among the staff if they knew Potter had been a major player in the complete undoing of his solitude and rotten disposition. All in less than 24 hours.

"Well, I see no problem with that. I think I should bring up your idea of inter-class cooperation at the next staff meeting, perhaps the other teachers could work together as well. I don't know why this was never brought up in the past," Albus said, sincerely confused.

"Simple, Albus, teachers have always been more preoccupied with not over-stepping the boundaries of their subject into another, and it never occurred to them to speak with other professor's about working in cahoots. I would have come to you with this idea years ago, myself, had there been a teacher in your employ who had a semblance of dignity _and_ intelligence, someone who could stand up to me without undermining me in the classroom," Severus told him off-handedly.

"Why, Severus, I do believe you just gave young Harry an underhanded compliment," The Headmaster commented with a chuckle. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

Severus couldn't stop the blush this time, Albus would know if he was lying. "Professor Potter and I are…becoming close colleagues," He said, picking invisible lint off his sleeve. It wasn't a lie, per se.

"Severus…"

Damn, he was caught. He stepped further into the office and slumped into the cushy chair before the old man's desk. "Might as well start from the beginning," He muttered. He launched into a brief description of the most recent interactions between him and the brat. "In short, the boy has once again managed to squirm his way beneath the wall around my heart, and I fear he may dissolve the barrier entirely. Despite this, I don't want him to leave…I don't want my solitude back." He finished solemnly.

Albus hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it's good to see the two of you getting along. Do you imagine anything will blossom from this new-found friendship?"

"Albus!" Severus said sharply. "He's 20 years younger than I am!"

"Please, Severus, I know your father was a muggle, but look at me. An age difference that small is hardly something to blink at in the Wizarding World," The older man chastised him lightly.

"He's Lily's son! I was supposed to be his godfather if James hadn't insisted on the mutt!" Severus protested.

"Which means Lily knew you'd play an important part in Harry's life. And, really, my boy, I don't think she, nor James, would mind, so long as you're both happy. Although, should you break the boys heart, I think you'll have some very angry _living_ friends of yours on your back. Remus and Sirius…" Albus trailed off as Severus paled considerably.

"Oh, Merlin, the mutts would have my head if they thought there was anything between Harry and I. We may be arguing less ever since the brat's fifth year, but they wouldn't think twice before killing me in my sleep were there even an inkling of something going on between Harry and myself. And that's another thing, I was his teacher!" Severus was fairly panicking at this point. He stood abruptly and began pacing.

"Severus, calm down!" Albus admonished softly. "None of it matters, child, none of it. Be his friend, that's all you have to do. If something does blossom between you, let him make the first move, let him come to you, alright?"

Severus took a shaky breath and calmed his racing thoughts. "Of course, Albus, you're right, as usual," He murmured, his shoulders slumping.

"Enjoy the friendship for what it is, my boy, let things happen as they will. Fate is never wrong, and your destinies have always been entwined. Now, would you like to stay for tea? I believe I've forgotten to yet offer you a lemon drop…" Albus coaxed.

Severus smiled at the man who had always been like a doting grandfather. "No, thank you, Albus, I have some errands to run in Hogsmeade, and then I have to get some notes together for my dinner with Harry. Rain check?"

Albus nodded indulgently and Severus swept from the room, down the winding staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus approached the Defense instructor's quarters, slightly nervous as Albus' comments about his relationship with Potter swirled around in his head. He raised his fist to knock on the framing, but stopped as he took note of what the occupants were doing.

"I thought you were mortal enemies?" He queried.

Slytherin and Gryffindor looked up from where they'd been cuddling in front of a fire in the woods. "'Were' being the operative word, dear child," Slytherin told him calmly.

Gryffindor smiled. "We've had a few hundred years to work out our differences, Professor Snape. Apparently, the majority of our anger stemmed from a shared attraction, even though neither of us had been consciously aware of it when we were alive. Time properly wasted, I must say."

Severus wanted to argue, but found he couldn't. "I suppose there are all kinds of love," He allowed. "Where on earth did Harry find you? I thought there was a portrait of a former Potions Master here before?"

Slytherin chuckled darkly. "That pompous, crude waste of paint is sitting in a storage cupboard somewhere, trapped inside his frame as he gathers dust. That should teach him to insult our host and us for our sexual preferences. Harry discovered us in my office, behind the Basilisks chambers. Godric's portrait was destroyed in an unfortunate fire many, many years ago, and I allowed him to move into my frame. I imagine you're the reason Harry's been in a tizzy all day? He's been behaving quite unusually, snapping at anyone who dared distract him from his work. Miss Granger left here in a huff not less than twenty minutes ago."

"I…" Severus was taken aback at the idea that he could have had that effect on the young savior. "I don't really…"

"Oh, I think you broke him, Salazar. We should just let him in, perhaps" Godric commented in amusement. The frame swung outward silently, and Severus shook himself from his fugue state, stepping into the cozy, warm room beyond and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. The glass inside clinked alarmingly.

"Hermione, I told you, I can't help that Ron's being a prat," Harry said suddenly. Severus looked to his right to see Harry walking out of a brightly lit kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel intently. "I don't see why you can't just talk…Oh, sorry, Professor, I thought you were someone else."

Severus cleared his throat. "That much was obvious, Harry." He was suddenly self-conscious of the freshly cleaned hair he'd tied back, and his semi-formal attire as his companion looked him over appreciatively. "Do you greet all of your friends in a…half-dressed state?"

The boy looked down and seemed to only then realize he was shirtless. He blushed deeply, and Severus noted that the blush spread down to the younger wizards chest. "I, er, wasn't expecting you for a few more minutes." He excused shyly, running a hand through his hair. Severus swallowed thickly as water droplets broke free of the raven tresses to run down the tanned chest. Harry summoned a cotton button down, and Severus averted his eyes politely as the youth put it on. He saw that he'd been wrong to assume Harry would decorate in Gryffindor colors, as the quarters were decorated tastefully in an unusual palate. Black and ice-blue predominated, but throughout were touches of brown and green, reminding Severus strongly of a winter's night. "Please, come in, I was just cooking dinner. If you could leave your shoes by the door, I'd be most grateful, Kreacher gets terribly upset when people track dirt and things over the floor."

Snape nodded and set his bag on the table beside the door. He removed his shoes quickly and set them behind the uniform line of Harry's shoes. When he'd finished, he stood up to find Harry standing very close, smiling at him cheerfully.

"I'm glad you came. I half-expected you to bow out, after spending half the day with me," The young wizard said honestly.

Severus smiled back. "Nonsense, I was looking forward to our discussion about the classes."

The boy seemed to take that as a sign of some sort, an unidentifiable emotion flickering in the impossibly green eyes before disappearing as he took a small step back. "Of course, I'd almost forgotten. My notes are on the table, if you would like to look over them while I finish up in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off the sudden, subtle change in the Wizarding Savior's demeanor. He reached into his bag and pulled out the two bottles of wine he'd purchased in Hogsmeade. "I brought strawberry wine, as I recall you mentioning at lunch that you liked it, and I was a tad curious about it myself, as well as a bottle of Pinot Grigio. I wasn't sure which would be appropriate with dinner. The clerk assured me that it's a very good year." He offered the bottles to the young man, and Harry took them, seeming to consider his options.

"I thought I'd let you suffer through my stuffed pork," He said distractedly. After a moment, he seemed to decide upon the white wine. "I think this would go best with dinner, though the strawberry would better suit dessert. I could chill them both if you like, or do you have a preference for one over the other?"

Severus looked at him in surprise. "I'll admit I'm not much of a wine connoisseur, Harry, I simply remembered that one should always bring a gift for the host, and it was all I could think of."

"Both, then, so we might find which you like best," Harry told him, grinning. "Please have a seat while I go check on things, won't you?"

Severus nodded and walked over to the dining table. He set his bag down beside the chair and sat down, drawing Harry's notes closer to him. He started to go through them and was startled when a small platter of fruits and cheeses appeared in front of him. He looked up, but Harry was already retreating into the kitchen once more. Severus was amazed at the depth and thought the young Defense instructor had put into the proposed changes to the lesson plan. He had even gone so far as to include a list of suggestions for how the Potions Master could teach the students the defensive potions without interrupting his usual lesson plans.

"What do you think?" The young man interrupted shyly, guiding two magically hovering plates and two glasses of wine to their place settings.

The Potions Master smiled at the young man reassuringly. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, Harry, and you're ideas are very much what I had in mind. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

The Man-Who-Lived blushed lightly, but smiled at the small compliment. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how you'd take the idea. I was afraid you'd see it as me trying to move in on your classes. Feel free to ignore my suggestions entirely, I am prepared to bow to your extensive experience in both subjects."

"Ignore them?" Severus said gruffly, frowning. "Harry, your ideas are brilliant, even if some of them do show your inexperience with potions as a defense." He studied the young man before him. Surely the Defense instructor wasn't so unaware of his own talents…after a few moments, he decided the smaller wizard was indeed, as he had yet to raise his eyes from his plate. "You've given us a good foundation to work with, Harry, don't doubt that. Should we eat and discuss it more afterward? This food smells absolutely sinful."

The young wizard looked up with a small smile. "Yes, of course. Let's eat, then we can talk." He agreed readily. Severus smiled softly and set the papers aside as he picked up his fork.

He took a tentative bite of the incredibly manufactured decadence on his plate, and sighed quietly, closing his eyes briefly against a wave of enjoyment as the flavors washed over his palate. "This is exquisite, Harry. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Harry looked at him sharply, and then smiled as though it hadn't occurred to him that someone would ask. "Nowhere special, Severus. I'm glad you're enjoying it." He fell silent, and Severus turned back to his food.

_Time lapse_

Severus undressed and threw himself into his bed, sighing in exhaustion. They had wound up spending several hours going over the paperwork, and simply talking, sometimes recalling old exploits when a proposed lesson reminded them of a past experience. The movie had been forgotten entirely, except for an apology from Harry as Severus was leaving. The Potions Master smiled with satisfaction when he thought of the agreement they'd come to when they realized it had gotten too late to continue. It was obvious that everything involved in the plan would take more than a night's work, and they had decided to meet regularly. Twice a week they would meet for dinner, or after if necessary, to work on the additional lesson plan and the syllabus for the dueling club, alternating whose quarters would be invaded so neither of them would feel too obligated. The older wizard groaned as he thought of the other work he still needed to finish before the start of term, and fell asleep hoping he would somehow find time to spend with his new, young friend outside of the planning sessions.

_Two and a half weeks later_

Severus relaxed against the back of the settee, smiling softly as Harry finished off the newest bottle of Merlot, which Severus had found he had quite a taste for. "The students arrive in a few days," He commented idly, watching the young Defense professor over his own glass.

Harry looked somewhat taken aback. "Honestly, I'd nearly forgot there was a reason I'd been working so hard on my syllabus," He said, tilting his head to the side. "I got so used to being alone or with you…I was always glad when we could find time outside of the scheduled dinners to simply chat. I suppose I should get used to not seeing you as much."

"I know precisely what you mean, Harry. I've had over twenty years to get used to the summer and the silence ending so abruptly, and it still catches me by surprise sometimes," Severus conceded.

"Still," The younger wizard said brightly. "We'll still meet at meals, and we'll be collaborating throughout the year on the dueling club and the few joint classes we managed to work into the syllabus. Not to mention, dueling club itself. Can you imagine the looks on the students faces if they see us enjoying each other's company?"

Severus started slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. He hadn't even thought of the students in that aspect.

Harry shrugged, sipping at his wine. "Well, the Gryffindors would surely be appalled to see us behaving like friends, especially when they see your fantastic new wardrobe. I can't speak for Slytherin, but I can't imagine they'd be too happy about it, either. Hell, I can't see them approving of your mostly-Muggle clothing. We have to face the facts, the students would not approve of us."

Severus stared morosely into his glass of wine. He hadn't even considered how the students would react to him, and had definitely not thought how that would affect Harry. Did he not want to continue the friendship after the students arrived? Would he be ashamed to associate with him in front of the students in anything besides a professional manner? Severus sat in the silence mulling this over, and becoming more and more convinced that it was exactly right.

"What do you think of adding some hand-to-hand combat for the dueling club? Maybe sometime after Christmas break, when attentions start to wane?" Harry suggested, drawing Severus from his thoughts. He looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. "I mean, we obviously couldn't teach them that aspect, it would take more time than we have to get them to a point that would be useful, but we could demonstrate how it can be used in conjunction with the defensive potions and spells, then let them decide for themselves if they'd like to pursue it on their own time. You think?"

Severus nodded slowly. "It is a fine idea. We will likely have to practice the technique over Christmas Break, so we can ensure we are evenly matched enough to give a proper demonstration, but I don't see why we shouldn't make the students aware of that option. If nothing else, it will ensure that the majority of the students who join the club will remain with it after they've gone on Holiday, which is always a hard thing to accomplish for any club. Perhaps we should restrict it to the 7th Years, though? It would spread around the school quickly enough and would make the younger years want to sign up in their next term, so they didn't miss out on anything interesting."

"How very Slytherin of you, Severus," Harry teased lightheartedly. "Manipulating the students? Be careful, I might start to think you're taking after Albus."

"I think not, Harry," Severus huffed indignantly. He caught the other wizard's eye, and they both chuckled at the shared joke.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry drained his glass and stood. "I should go, I promised Hagrid I would help him corral the Hippogriffs tomorrow, and I don't want to be sleep deprived for that particular undertaking. Thank you for the chat, and the wine."

Severus stood as well and walked with the younger wizard to the door. "It was my pleasure, Harry. Will you be busy over the next few days?"

The younger wizard frowned as he reached the door. "Unfortunately, yeah. I've got to finish ordering the creatures for the First through Fourth year classes, and then Albus is going to help me raise a magical barn, of sorts. It's why I'm helping Hagrid tomorrow, he's promised to house my creatures for me in return. It only makes sense to keep some of them on permanently at the school, so I don't have to order everything again every year, and if anyone could handle them, it'd be our dear groundskeeper. I'll try to make some time, though, if you wish to meet again before the students arrive?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I imagine I'm going to be as busy as you are, as I still need to finish restocking the Hospital Wing. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Severus," Harry replied, putting a hand on his clothed arm in a friendly gesture. "These tailored clothes really do suit you, you know. I'm telling you now, half the student body will be drooling into their plates at the Opening Feast when they see you."

Severus rolled his eyes and shooed the giggling Defense instructor out of his rooms. He watched the man disappear down the corridor, and his heart suddenly clenched with sadness. It had been nice having Harry as a friend, but he had never been an optimist, and he knew the likelihood that it would continue into the term was almost nonexistent. With a deep sigh, he returned to his living room and cleaned up the evidence of their companionship before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The students were as loud and rowdy as ever as they filed into the Great Hall for the Opening Feast, but fell silent slowly as more and more of them caught sight of their Potions Instructor. Severus stood resolutely with the other Professor's at the Head Table and smirked in amusement from his new place one seat down from the Headmaster. Harry had been right to suppose the students would be shocked, if their gaping maws were anything to go by. After several minutes of stunned whispering, the Headmaster cleared his throat loudly, startling the students into moving once more towards their House tables. When they'd all been seated, Dumbledore gestured for the teachers to sit as well.

"Welcome back for another year," The old wizard said to the mostly quiet room. "Before Professor McGonagall brings in the First Years, I would like to remind you to set a good example for your peers. Change is a part of growing up, and I expect you to remember that…even if it is a little startling." The room broke into nervous laughter, several eyes glancing none-too-subtly at the Potions Master, who stared back with his steely black gaze. As the Headmaster took his own seat, the doors opened once more to admit McGonagall and a group of small children that seemed larger than normal.

"I don't know what it is," Harry whispered, leaning over his armrest towards Severus. "I just can't wrap my head around ever being that small."

Severus leaned his elbow on his own armrest so he could whisper back. "You still are." He smirked as the young Defense professor pinched the soft flesh of his arm. "I'm only joking, Harry, you should know that. I think it's hard for anyone to put themselves back in a body so small as theirs, after years of physical and mental growth." He turned his head slightly to smile at the younger wizard over his shoulder. "You've done a lot of both since you first came to Hogwarts."

Harry smirked. "Been watching me, Professor Snape?"

"The better to keep you out of trouble, Mister Potter."

"I'm flattered," Harry said dramatically, putting his hand to his chest. "If I'd known avoiding your special attentions was so easy, I might've stayed out of trouble more."

"Like you could've avoided it if you tried," Severus growled back amiably.

Potter opened his mouth to retort, but Albus cleared his throat lightly one seat over on Severus' other side, catching their attention. "I truly hate to interrupt," The old wizard stated, his blue eyes twinkling madly. "But you're missing the sorting ceremony, and as a Head of House I expect your full attention, Severus."

The Potions Master ducked his head slightly and turned to the dwindling number of First Years. He didn't really need to pay attention to the ceremony, the hat's song almost always said about the same thing now concerning inter-house cooperation, and he mentally catalogued it every time a new student was sorted into Slytherin. After so many years, Severus had already trained himself to hear only the important things.

"If he wanted your attention so bad, maybe he should cause some trouble," Harry commented idly in a low voice. Severus smothered a snort of amusement.

"The Headmaster doesn't cause trouble, Potter," Severus whispered out of the corner of his mouth. He saw the boy raise an eyebrow doubtfully. "The Headmaster _is_ trouble." The defense instructor snorted in surprised laughter, but managed to cover it with a cough at the last minute as Albus shot them another look.

They both stared back innocently as the last First Year moved to the Ravenclaw table and the Headmaster stood to address the assembly. "It lightens my heart to see so many new students, more than the school has seen in quite a few years," The old man said. "Mr. Filch has asked that I remind all students that any products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned, as are several other items. For a complete list, please look at the notice on the door to our dear caretakers office. A couple of introductions, and a few words before we begin the feast; as I'm sure most of you are aware, Mister Potter has graciously accepted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year." The students applauded loudly, and it took a few minutes for Albus to quiet them down. "Also, if you find yourself in the Hospital Wing this year, you will see two new faces. Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Parvati Patil are apprenticing with Madame Pomfrey this year, and I expect you to treat them with the same respect as you would the hospital matron." More applause, this time polite with a few wolf-whistles from the older Gryffindors. "In closing: Flibbertigibbet, gobbet, bifurcate. Let's eat."

Severus looked at his plate when the food appeared, ignoring the usual awe from the Muggle-born first years. He was surprised to see his favorite foods assembled on the platter. He looked to his left and saw none of the other teachers had received the same food, and then glanced at Harry's plate to see he had something wholly different from anyone else.

"Dobby," The younger wizard said by way of an explanation. "He decided we had earned a special dinner after all the work we put into the dueling club these past weeks. I don't know how he knew your favorite foods, though, he wouldn't say."

Severus nodded in understanding. "He likely recalled the information from when I would attend dinner parties at Malfoy Manor. Lucius always enjoyed making his elves work doubly hard by using the same trick that was used at the Yule Ball, and I imagine at least one of the elves noticed that I always ordered the same thing." He picked up his fork and fell silent as he ate, observing the group of first years at Slytherin Table. As the feast progressed, he caught more and more of them looking up at him with the usual mixture of fear and awe as the older years filled them in on the stories and rumors about him. He smirked in satisfaction as more than one of the children piled their plate with garlic mashed potatoes, sending him surreptitious glances. Despite the new attire, his reputation as the Greasy Git of the dungeons seemed very much intact. He looked forward to putting the old, jaded mask to rest at last.

_The Next Morning_

Severus retook his seat at the Head Table after he'd finished handing out the schedules to his Slytherins. He bit back a yawn as he reached for his morning coffee. The night had been filled with homesick first years, and more than a few of the older years getting into fights in their new dorms, which had kept him from his bed until early that morning.

"Good morning, Severus, you're looking especially exhausted," Albus said cheerfully as he sat down on the other side of Minerva.

Severus snarled at the Headmaster in response, making the old man chuckle. After a minute Minerva looked at him curiously, and he glared back with vague contempt. "What? If you wish to speak, then do so, otherwise quit staring," He growled, sipping at his coffee, which he'd spiked with Pepper-Up.

"I'm still angry with you for your apparel, and for smoking again," The transfiguration professor began stiltedly. "And while it's not unheard of for a professor to change seats at the start of a new term, I have to ask why you've decided to now, after all these years."

Severus shrugged, and sipped more of his black ambrosia. "It was Harry's suggestion. He pointed out that it would be easier for us to talk about our joint undertaking if we were sitting together, as meals may be the only time we have some days. Unfortunately, he couldn't displace Hagrid, and didn't wish to impose upon Filius, so I was tasked with finding a solution. I decided that you never had a problem keeping an eye on your foolish Gryffindors from the center of the table, and it was a small matter to convince Binns that Hagrid was a much better listener than Harry was." Minerva looked at him suspiciously. "I may also have threatened to send invitations to the Hogwarts ghosts for his Death Day if he didn't trade seats," He conceded, smirking at the witch over his mug.

The Transfiguration instructor huffed in irritation. "One of these days, Severus Snape, you're going to manipulate yourself into a hole," She swore. "Where exactly is Harry, if you went through so much trouble to sit beside him?"

"Smoking," Severus told her simply. The woman gaped in shock and irritation. "Don't worry, he's doing it well away from the students, Minerva. He's aware that he has to be prudent about his bad habits where the students are involved. On a different note, how long do you think it will take the 5th through 7th years to realize that their timetables list Potions and Defense in the same classroom at the same time once every month?"

The animagus pursed her lips, but apparently decided to let the subject of bad habits fall. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well, you know, Severus, you must give them time to wake up first. I say ten minutes before anyone realizes it, and it'll be a 6th year Gryffindor."

Severus smirked. "Five minutes, and it will be a 5th Year Slytherin."

"You're both wrong," Harry said, sitting down as the teacher's entrance swung closed behind him. "We're determining who will see the supposed error on the timetable, right?" The two veteran professors nodded suspiciously. "It will be a 1st Year Ravenclaw boy," Harry glanced at his watch. "Now." All three of them looked up to see a third year with a blue crest moving up the Ravenclaw table with two Fifth and Sixth Year girls.

Severus looked at the Wizarding Savior in surprise. "How could you possibly have known that?"

"Lucky guess," Harry told him with a smirk. Severus scowled, and the younger wizard rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll spoil the fun for you. That boy has two older sisters, and all three of them are Ravenclaw. They've been here too long to notice something like that, because both of the classes are still listed separately. He's new, he'd notice, _and_ he'll be looking to prove to his older sisters that he's worthy of the Ravenclaw crest, so he wouldn't just shrug it off like the other younger years would do."

Severus looked back at the Ravenclaw table to see the boy had stopped alongside his older sisters as they started looking at the schedules of some of their classmates. As they talked, some of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs took notice that something was going on and started looking at their own timetables to try and discover the discrepancy. "That is a good eye, Professor Potter. I'm starting to think you were telling the truth when you said the Sorting Hat wanted to place you in Slytherin." He raised an eyebrow challengingly at the young professor, and the boy only glared at him playfully.

"You know very well that I was, Professor Snape," Harry told him tersely.

Severus hummed, pretending to stare thoughtfully into space. "Yes, I recall now, something the hat said over the summer. Why did you reject it? Something about being afraid of the sinister man at the Head Table, wasn't it?"

Harry deepened his glare. "Afraid?" He asked, playing along. "Yes, I was absolutely quivering at the sight of you, Severus." The smolder in the bright green gaze suggested something wholly different from fear, startling the Potions Master.

"Well, I've been known to have that effect on people, Mister Potter," He growled reflexively, coal black boring into emerald.

After a moment, Harry broke the tension by smiling and chuckling lightly. "Careful, Severus, one might think you were flirting with me."

Severus looked away and scoffed, but smiled behind his coffee. "Absolutely preposterous, Potter."

The Defense instructor chuckled again and stood. "I'll see you at lunch, I need to make sure I have enough quizzes copied. You know how sloppy First Years can be."

Severus frowned. "You didn't eat anything," He pointed out.

Harry just shrugged. "I ate in my rooms before my morning workout." With that, he had left.

_Time Lapse_

The class fell quiet almost as soon as Severus walked in, the Fifth Years well aware of his command for silence. "Get your questions about the timetable out of the way now so I don't have to field them later."

Several hands went into the air and the Potions Master pointed to one of the Gryffindors towards the back. "How are we supposed to do Defense and Potions at the same time?" The boy asked nervously.

Severus smirked. "By creating defensive Potions, Mister Greene. At the beginning of the hour, I will lead you through the theory and physical creation of a potion that is used primarily as a defense. Following your completion of the potion, as we will not be doing very difficult ones, Professor Potter will then use the final hour to lecture you on the use of the potion against both human and non-human enemies. Is that clear enough for you?" The class nodded as one, then more hands went into the air. Severus chose a Slytherin towards the front. "Miss Hart?"

"Won't that be…tense?" The girl asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," Severus replied, frowning.

"Your rivalry with Potter is legendary!" A Slytherin boy called from the back. There were murmured agreements from the surrounding students. "We even saw you glaring at each other at breakfast. Penelope's asking if you two are going to be able to sit in the same room that long without being at each other's throats!" He cried excitedly. Severus glared at the boy, who ducked his head abashedly. "Sorry, sir."

The Potions Master looked around at his class, seeing identical looks of hooded curiosity. He thought back on his conversation with Potter that morning and realized that even Potter's smiles would be taken as scowls or grimaces if that was what the students were expecting. He cleared his throat, wondering if maybe Harry had expected that to happen, and that had been why the boy was so openly friendly at the staff table. He focused his eyes back on the students.

"My relationship with Professor Potter is of little importance. As your instructors, we could be mortal enemies, but professionalism will always come first. I can personally guarantee you that whatever I think of him, or him of me, it will not affect our attitudes in front of you students," He announced brusquely. "I hope that explanation is satisfactory, Miss Hart and Mister Philips."

The entire class seemed somewhat disappointed by the answer, but accepted it as Severus spelled their instructions onto the board and moved behind his desk. He sat down and affixed his usual scowl in place before allowing his mind to wander slightly.

'_Potter couldn't possibly have known how the students would view our banter,' _He thought hopefully. _'Then again, he'd been observant enough to spot that Ravenclaw boy this morning, so it's not a wholly unreasonable thought…And if he was aware, does that mean he doesn't want to expose our lack of animosity, our friendship, to the students?'_ Severus chewed on that thought whilst keeping a sharp eye on the Fifth Years as they began working on their potions. After several minutes of going round in circles within his own mind, he decided the only way to know would be to subtly question the wizarding savior about it. Having made up his mind, he stood to make his usual rounds among the desks, resolving to help the students should they look to require it, as Harry had suggested.

_Time Lapse_

Severus made his way down the corridor towards Harry's office, ignoring the whispers from the students. Apparently, Harry leaving the Great Hall that morning after being there only a few minutes, and then subsequently missing lunch, had blossomed into a rumor that the "nasty git" had done or said something terribly cruel. Severus smirked at the ridiculous notion as he turned the corner, and then stopped abruptly as he almost ran into Harry.

"Potter, I-"

"I can't talk now, Snape, I'm busy," The Defense Instructor interrupted briskly, scowling deeply as he moved past him without a second glance. "Insult me later." Severus turned and glared after the young wizard walking hurriedly down the corridor. Around him, some of the bolder first years started whispering about the rumors being true.

'_I guess that's settled, then,'_ He thought viciously, ignoring the betrayal he felt.

'_You're an idiot,'_ The small voice in back of his head scolded. He ignored it and turned on his heel with a growl to walk back to his apartments.

_Time Lapse_

Severus stared gloomily into his fire as he relaxed in his armchair. He was supposed to be in Harry's chambers in a few minutes, so they could discuss the details of how to promote the dueling club to the different houses, and so Harry could tell him what Albus had decided was a good start date for the club, but had been debating whether it was worth the effort. The brat could tell him at breakfast, after all, so there was really no reason to potentially sully the wizarding savior's reputation by risking some student seeing them enter one another's rooms. A knock on the door drew Severus from his brooding and he went to the door, expecting it was one of his Prefects to report that the First Years were in bed.

"You missed dinner." Green eyes stared at him accusingly, and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, I guess you could've eaten in here, but have you any idea how boring McGonagall is to talk to? And you put me through that; so very cruel of you. I have half a mind not to forgive you."

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What're you doing down here, Potter?"

The powerful young man shrugged. "I know, we agreed to meet in my rooms tonight, but I figured it'd make more sense if your Slytherins knew where you were on the first day of classes, should something come up. I brought treats, so you can help me celebrate my first day as an official teacher." He held up the items in his hands, which Severus hadn't noticed before, and the Potions Master smirked to see a bottle of bourbon and a container of cookie dough ice cream. "Are you going to let me in? This corridor is bloody freezing."

Severus opened the door wider, mentally kicking himself for being so weak. _'Damn the brat for sharing my bad habits.'_

"Oh, Castor wanted me to tell you that the First Years are all in bed," Harry told him as he walked over to the couch and placed his things on the end table between the settee and armchair. "I ran into him on my way here, and agreed to pass the message along. I never realized you were so strict about bed times."

Severus found himself confused. Potter had told a student that he was coming to his quarters? He shrugged the thought off mentally, figuring Potter had probably told Castor that he was coming for some professional reason. "Only with the first years," He answered. "I find it helps them ease into being at the school, rather than being at home with their normal bedtime comforts."

Harry seemed to consider that as he walked into the kitchen with Severus. "I guess that makes sense. I remember my first night here, Ron and Seamus both would comment about their parents never letting them stay up past 8, and then they'd start blubbering about how much they were going to miss that. It was sort of embarrassing. Why do you think McGonagall never adopted that system?"

Severus smirked at the boy as he grabbed two spoons from the drawer. "Maybe she doesn't think she could enforce it?" His colleague frowned at him doubtfully. "And perhaps I've never filled her in on that particular trick," The Potions Master conceded smugly.

"Ah, there it is, that makes much more sense…wouldn't matter, none of us felt comfortable going to her with any homesickness, or personal problems anyway. Draco said that you go out of your way to make yourself available to the Slytherins, though." The Wizarding Savior jumped up to sit on the counter as Severus got two snifters from the cupboard. The Potions Master shrugged as though it meant little, and they remained in silence as he gathered bowls and spoons for the ice cream. He started to walk past the younger wizard, back towards the living room, when Harry grabbed his upper arm in a gentle, but firm grip.

"I owe you an apology, Severus." The Gryffindor's manner was suddenly serious as he jumped off of the countertop. "I brushed you off earlier, and I shouldn't have. I tried to let you know that it wasn't you I was upset with by joking that you could insult me later, but I can't imagine you saw it that way after hearing what some of the kids are saying around the school. Yes, I was in a hurry, and yes, I was angry, but that's no excuse for the way I acted; because of me, the students think we're still mortal enemies, and I want you to know that I'm sorry for that. I hope it hasn't changed your opinion of me, I value your friendship."

The tension disappeared from Severus' shoulders as he sighed inwardly with relief. He raised an eyebrow, smirking devilishly. "Planning to kiss and make up with me, Potter?" He taunted.

The smaller wizard smiled seductively. "Like you could keep up if I were," He retorted huskily.

Severus scoffed and led the way back into the sitting area. "I hesitate to point out which of us has the greater experience and skill in _every_ aspect, Harry."

The boy shrugged and flung himself onto the love seat, grinning. "Yeah, but youth and agility have to count for something, and I've got both in spades over your old arse."

Snape scowled, amusement glittering in his eyes as he sat in his armchair. "I am not old, Mister Potter, Albus is old. _I_ am barely into my forties, and you're going to pay for that comment when we demonstrate for the students at the first meeting of the dueling club."

Potter smirked. "I'm trembling, Severus, cowering in my boots." He took the glass Severus offered him. "Albus says we should set the date for a month from now, so we can give the students a chance to work up the hype for themselves. Half of them, at least, will be convinced we're only playing nice on the Headmaster's orders, and that should convince the rest that it's all going to come out in a massive blowout on the dueling stage. There is no better commercialism for teenagers than the potential for bloodshed."

Severus sipped at his bourbon as he considered the pros and cons of the Headmaster's decision. "I suppose that makes sense, and I wouldn't put it past Albus to put bugs in a few students ears to that exact tune. It will give us an opportunity, as well, to practice together. We're only assuming that we're evenly matched, and I'd hate to accidentally rid the Wizarding World of the iconic hero because you were too slow to cast."

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, and I would hate to boost my fame by ridding Hogwarts of the Dungeon Bat." Severus rolled his eyes, chuckling as well. "What do you think of this for the notice boards: Ravenclaw, we obviously emphasize that they'll be learning techniques they wouldn't learn in class, Hufflepuff we accentuate the points about learning to protect not only yourself, but others, Slytherin gets a run-down of learning to outmaneuver your opponent before he knows that you've moved, and Gryffindor can get the usual spiel about fighting tactics?"

"Why doesn't Gryffindor get a specialized agenda?" Severus asked curiously.

The boy shrugged as he sipped his bourbon. "Gryffindor doesn't care what they're learning, so long as they're learning to fight. It's one of our many failings," He answered, smirking. "Now that the work is out of the way, I want to know how you think the students took to your clothes in class."

Severus looked down at his attire as he thought about the stares he'd gotten. The top two buttons and the cuffs were now undone on his white shirt, and his feet were bare, but he still felt rather dashing in the specially tailored ensemble. "Well," He began, looking his companion in the eye. "You were right about the attention. I think I had fewer students doodling rather than taking notes in my classes today than any other time in my entire teaching career. I even had a record low of blown-up cauldrons. The Seventh years, who've had _six years_ to learn to fear me, were more participatory than I've ever seen them, and the First Years came to me immediately when they didn't understand an instruction. I have become, dare I say, approachable, Harry."

"Well, of course!" The Gryffindor cried happily. "Have you looked in the mirror? Without that diabolical goatee and those vampiric robes, you look almost amiable. I told you, the majority of the fear you produce in your students is the way you present yourself to them physically. The black robes just seemed to send out a wave of _'piss off'_ but this new look is inviting attention. Your reputation is the only thing that keeps the girls, and some of the boys, from giggling and staring at you lustfully when you lecture. Right now, your students want nothing more than to impress you and gain some attention from their sexy Potions Master."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Sexy, Potter?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Harry retorted casually.

The Potions Master raised a hand in surrender of the point. "Would you like to tell me what had you in such a huff when I tried to speak to you earlier? Or shall I have a go at guessing?"

"If you really want to know, my first day as a professor didn't go terribly smooth," Harry said, frowning into his bourbon. "I had three faints among the First Years when I introduced them to the caged hobgoblin, six Third years vomited when I showed the slides of what the Red Caps do to their victims, and a Sixth year wouldn't stop trying to free the Hinky Punk. When we met in the corridor it was after I'd discovered that he succeeded after I'd thought the class had left. I went into the classroom to make sure the little incorporeal beast's enclosure was ready for Hagrid to come and get him, only to find the entire room fogged over and the image of a swinging lantern in the vicinity of where my desk should have been. It took me twenty minutes to get the little bastard caged and all of the fog cleared out, only to discover that he'd been in the process of tearing my desk apart to make a hut. I was going to the Headmaster to demand that something be done about the student when I ran into you."

Severus grimaced sympathetically. "That sounds like a terrible first day, Harry, I'm sorry. It gets easier the longer you keep at it, I promise. What did the Headmaster say he was going to do with the student?"

Harry scoffed and drained the bourbon from his glass. "He told me that harmless pranks were to be expected with new professors, and that I should speak with the boy's Head of House if I desired him to be punished beyond a typical detention. Besides that, he just said he'd be sure I had a new desk by tomorrow. Thank Merlin, the only papers on the desk were the extra quizzes I'd copied out this morning."

"Whose house is he in?" Severus asked.

"Yours…Zachary Musern," The wizarding savior said thoughtfully as he grabbed a spoon and opened the tub of ice cream. "I…well, I didn't want to bother you with it, since no one got hurt. I don't want the boy cowed for life, just to have a firm understanding of how dangerous the creatures can be, and that I have my reasons for keeping them in cages. I know how you are about your Slytherins behaving so deplorably, and had thought to see if it happened again before I came to you, since Albus _did_ give him a good talking to."

Snape scowled, humming disapprovingly. "That boy's 'Right's for Creatures' campaign is going to get someone killed if he keeps this up. He was the one who set those doxies loose on Grant last term, the man was in the hospital for a month trying to work the poison out of his system." He growled angrily, holding his hand out for the icy treat being hoarded in his companion's arms.

Harry paled, taking a bite of ice cream before passing the container to Severus. "What do you suggest we do about him? I'd like to avoid the Hospital Wing as much as possible, now that I'm no longer a student being hounded by a psychopath."

"A detention with Hagrid should be just the lesson for Mister Musern," Severus muttered, savoring the sugary confection. "Have him help to feed and clean out the cages of the creatures in your barn, perhaps?"

The Gryffindor shook his head firmly. "That's a terrible idea. I have that barn under a number of privacy spells, because if the students were to get curious, or try to pull some stupid stunt, someone could get killed. I wouldn't put it past Musern to think they were only aggressive because they were being held captive, and try to release the lot of them. I _had_ thought of Hagrid, too, though. If we could send Musern with when Hagrid goes out to look after the unicorns, he goes right through the marsh camp of, not only Hinky Punks, but also Red Caps and a few other undesirable Dark Creatures. Firenze has already volunteered to attend Musern, if you agree to the detention, and to allow the stupid boy to get lured close enough to see what those monsters are really like, before pulling him out of range of the danger."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise as he set the ice cream back on the end table. "What on earth did that boy do to Firenze for him to agree to something so harsh?" He asked.

"Actually, Firenze didn't just agree, he suggested it. Apparently, Musern tried to convince Firenze to 'fight against the boundaries' and rally the centaurs against being, as he put it, 'kept pets', which of course is a serious insult even to Firenze," Harry said, sighing in exasperation. "The boy is an absolute menace, Severus, honestly, and it's only the first day!"

The Potions Master scowled and nodded in agreement. "He is, that. I had hoped that putting Grant in the hospital and getting a detention for every day the man was out would be enough to knock sense into him, but I was apparently very much mistaken. A trip to the Forbidden Forest might be the best thing at this point. I can deal with his father, if he complains, and if anything like the stunt he pulled today happens again, I'd like you to tell me immediately. I'll see him expelled, personally, if he continues to insist upon putting other people's lives at risk," Severus swore vehemently.

Harry smiled at him, batting his eyelashes dramatically. "Aw, Severus, I didn't know you cared!" He gushed.

Severus only raised an amused eyebrow in response, making the Defense instructor blush. They spent the next while alternating between funny or interesting anecdotes about their day and sitting quietly in one another's company. When the ice cream had been half-finished, Severus spoke up. "You should retire soon, Harry, it's getting late and Albus has asked that you attend at least two meals a day, so he can be sure you're eating."

The Gryffindor looked at his watch and his blush deepened when he saw the time, at nearly midnight. "Sorry, I hadn't realized that it had gotten so late. Then, it was almost ten when I got here." He stood and stretched languidly. "I'll see you at breakfast. And I fully intend to make your change of seats purposeful by actually attending meals in the Great Hall, today was just me getting the new schedule figured out. Goodnight, Severus."

Severus echoed the farewell, walking the younger man to the door. He stopped his colleague before he could leave, and Harry looked at him curiously. "Thank you for telling me about Musern, Harry…I really am concerned for your safety when it comes to his little tricks. You're a good instructor, though, and you're fair-minded. Next time something like this crops up with one of my snakes, you don't have to ask my permission or consult with me unless you think it's a more serious matter. I trust you to be capable of punishing my Slytherins without bias."

Harry smiled, his green eyes sparkling fondly. "That means a lot, Severus, thank you for trusting me. I know it's not easy for you to allow someone else to have any kind of power over your House, and I appreciate the gesture of good faith. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the boy left, and Severus went to bed that night with a small smile firmly affixed to his features.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I heard it was gonna be a bloodbath," A Sixth Year Gryffindor whispered to his friend as the assembled students took seats in the bleachers. Severus smirked at his colleague, who'd also overheard the comment and was trying to cover up his laughter. When the First through Seventh years had settled into groups of their year, and finally quieted, Severus looked in concealed awe at the sheer number. Nearly three-quarters of the school had apparently signed up for the dueling club.

The Potions Master cleared his throat, silencing the last persistent whispers. "As this is the first lesson, Professor Potter and I will be demonstrating what you will learn this term. After today, you will be separated into groups. The First through Fourth Years will be scheduled for the second Saturday of every month, while the Fifth through Seventh Years will be scheduled for the third Saturday of every month. These are not lessons per se, but you will be learning, and we will not be teaching you by International Dueling standards. This club is an effort to teach you true defense, and for the younger years the lessons will be a chance to practice what you learn in your defense classes, while the Fifth through Seventh Years will be learning the practical use of their Defensive Potions' lesson. You are not to use these tactics outside of this Dueling Club, except in the dire case of an actual emergency, understood?" There was a collectively muttered 'yes, sir' from the students, and Severus nodded to his friend to takeover.

The young Gryffindor stepped forward on the stage, drawing the attention of their captivated audience. "As Professor Snape said, this club is not a classroom, and as such we will not be grading you on your abilities, even as they relate to your lessons. However, this does not mean that you will be excused any misbehavior. We are dealing with dangerous, and sometimes deadly maneuvers, and it is preferred that none of you wind up dead as it is a terrible amount of paperwork to fill out," Harry paused as the students chuckled with nervous excitement. "Following the Winter Holiday, we will ramp up what we teach you here, and each year will be given a preview at the first meeting immediately following the Hols of what to expect from the next year. You will not be expected to be able to perform what we will demonstrate, but it will give you a chance to study, and for the students who wish, to perhaps pursue the study over the summer. At the end of the year, the First through Sixth Years will be given a list of books they might purchase, or, in the case of lesser means, that we can provide, if you wish to pursue the study. Seventh Years will be given a list of tutors hand-selected by Professor Snape and I, for the same purpose. Remember, you can never be too prepared when it comes to defense, and as a dear friend once said, 'constant vigilance is the key to survival'."

Severus moved forward once more. "This club will be taxing on you, both physically and mentally. As with any club, you will be allowed to leave at any time, but because there _are_ lessons, and they will be progressing forward in each meeting, consider carefully should you decide to do so, as you will be tested before you will be allowed to rejoin. Are there any questions before Professor Potter and I begin our demonstration?" The room was eerily silent for several moments, no student raising their hand. After a few minutes, Severus turned to his fellow instructor and bowed to acknowledge they would begin dueling. Immediately, he sent up a shield to block the cutting hex Harry shot at him, forcing a gasp from the students, who were surprised by the break in dueling tradition. The Slytherin rolled his eyes as he sent a cascade of curses at his opponent, wondering why they'd bothered warning the students that this wouldn't be their typical dueling club. He rolled across the stage as several of his curses rebounded in his direction.

The duel carried on for nearly twenty minutes before Severus could feel himself tiring. He caught Harry's eye as the younger wizard dodged his own jinx, and the Gryffindor nodded. As one, the two duelists stood up straight and concealed their wands in the holsters on their wrists, turning succinctly to the students and bowing to signify the end of the duel, then bowing to each other to acknowledge the draw. They turned back to the gaping onlookers in anticipation of their response. The idea to end in a draw was a risky one, as after such a dishonorable duel the students might've expected a clear winner, but after several seconds of stunned silence, the assemblage broke into stiflingly loud applause and cheers, startling Severus with their tumultuous response.

"Please remember that you will not be expected to perform at our level, not even you Seventh Years," Harry shouted over the boisterous din of their spectators. After a few minutes, the noise died down to excited chatter. "And also note that if you are caught attempting any of these exercises that we've demonstrated without proper training, not only could you be seriously hurt, but you _will_ be given a week's worth of detentions and lose your house fifty points. We expect to see the First through Fourth Years here at their scheduled times next Saturday. Feel free to come early to observe your younger classmates, but don't expect to be allowed in if you're more than ten minutes late. You are dismissed." The noise grew again as more students joined in on the animated gossip while they filed out of the Great Hall.

When the last students had left, Severus turned to his companion. "That went better than we'd hoped," He commented blithely.

Potter huffed and slumped his shoulders. "Merlin, I thought you'd never call the draw. I'm going to be sore for a week from that poorly implemented dive. I think I threw my shoulder out."

Severus frowned and moved toward the younger wizard, touching the indicated shoulder tenderly. "Why didn't you call the draw yourself if you thought you were injured, Potter?"

The Gryffindor shook his head. "I suffered worse during my apprenticeship, it wasn't that big of a deal. It just means I'll be a little sore and will have to skip a couple of my upper body workouts. I'll pop it back into place when I –AHHHH! What the hell, Severus?"

The Slytherin smirked and lowered the boys arm from where he'd jerked it roughly backwards, digging his fingers gingerly into the joint to be sure it was fully back in place. "I've saved you the trouble of potentially cracking the socket," He explained smoothly.

Harry grumbled as he rolled the bruised appendage, rubbing at the tender muscle. "Yeah, thanks, but a little warning would've been nice; shit, that hurt. Remind me never to come to your bed looking for tender love and care."

Severus glided around behind his young friend and started to massage the shoulder to relieve the tension caused by the recent abuse, leaning forward slightly so his words ghosted over the shell of Harry's ear. "You couldn't begin to imagine how tender I can be, Mister Potter."

The Gryffindor chuckled. "Oh, but don't you know, I love it when you play rough, Sev'rus," He flirted back distractedly as his shoulders gave into the kneading pressure forcing them to relax. He rolled his neck forward. "Merlin, that feels good. You certainly know how to apologize, and your fingers are like magic."

"I'm full of sur-" Severus hissed painfully as a general healing spell washed over his body, repairing the two toes he'd either fractured or broken on a crudely executed roll. "Potter…" He growled, gripping the younger man's uninjured shoulder tightly.

"What? I said you knew how to make an apology, I never said payback wasn't a bitch," The man said, stepping away from Severus' grasp and turning to look at him as the Potions Master leaned down to rub at his bare, freshly healed toes. They had decided to go barefoot for the exercise, since sneakers would have appeared odd in front of the students, and their dress shoes would have hindered them greatly.

"Who shouldn't be going to whose bed for tender care?" Severus growled roughly, teetering on his left foot.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his waist before he could topple over, placing his hand firmly on the Potion Master's lower back. "I never said I wouldn't make it all better," He whispered seductively into Severus ear. Severus felt a shiver run up his spine even as the supporting presence disappeared from his side. "Come on," Harry said, walking towards the stairs at the end of the stage. "I'm dying for a smoke, and I've got a fresh carton of ice cream waiting to be devoured in my chambers."

Severus watched the lithe body move away for a moment as his mind cleared, then hurried to catch up. The boy was going to be the death of him, he just knew, but he couldn't make himself mind the careless flirting. It seemed to hold…promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you sure about this, Harry? This is a huge commitment for us to make," Severus said uncertainly.

The younger wizard grinned. "I'm sure, Severus. We can make it work for years to come, if we're both willing to put in the time and effort. I know that I am, but if you're having doubts then we'll forget about it, just play it by ear…but I think we're good together."

Severus furrowed his brow, considering what they were about to commit to. Finally he nodded, quirking one side of his mouth in a small smile. "You're right, Harry, and I'm willing to make it work if you are. The board isn't going to be happy when they get the bill."

The boy shrugged as he finished wrapping the last of the gifts. "The board can complain all they like, it's a budgetary cost for something that our students need if we really want them to grow and mature in their education." His grin widened as he magically labeled the large assembly of packages. "Besides, I already got Lucius' approval, and he says that if the board puts up too great a fuss, then he'll pay for half the cost out of his own pocket."

Severus smirked from where he was sitting in Harry's black leather armchair. He'd been watching the boy magically sort and wrap the nearly 700 packages now piled neatly in a shrunk down pyramid in the center of his living quarters. They had bought wand holsters for the entirety of the student population in attendance of their flourishing club, and potions belts for the Fifth through Seventh Years. It was not uncommon for the faculty representative of any given school club to give gifts to their club members, but Severus sincerely doubted that any teacher had ever had so great a membership, nor, he was sure, had any ever chosen such expensive gifts.

"You went to Lucius before bringing the matter to the Board of Governors?" Severus commented as he stood to help carry the packages to the Owlery, where the school owls would disperse them properly. "How very Slytherin of you, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and nudged their shoulders together playfully. "Oh you flatter me, Sev. Do go on," He mumbled sarcastically. "I believe the word you're looking for is 'logical'."

Severus shrugged. "Same thing." He chuckled when Harry nudged him again, this time just enough to make him stumble slightly. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Huh?" Harry started out of a sudden thoughtful reverie. "Oh, yeah, and so do you. I've got my annual dinner at the Weasley's, and Draco's asked me to coax you out of your hole for when he and Ginny break the news to everyone. I think mostly you're supposed to be there as backup in case Ron loses his temper, which he's wont to do. I swear, that boy would chew on his foot for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if Hermione weren't there to kick him in the shins when he was shoving it in too far."

"I suppose I cannot simply excuse myself?" Severus grumbled in annoyance.

Harry snickered. "I imagine Draco would prefer you didn't, and I'd like you to be there in case Ron really does get out of hand, but I could make your excuses for you if you like. I won't force you to attend, and Draco would likely understand after his temper cooled off a bit."

Severus looked at the Defense instructor thoughtfully. "You really wouldn't harangue me about it every minute up until you left?"

The younger wizard snorted. "Harangue? No, I wouldn't _harangue_ you, Severus. I know you don't like large gatherings, or the Weasley's, and it would be unfair of me to force you out of your comfort zone, even on someone else's behalf. I might bring it up later if Ron's a total prat, though, just because I'd need to complain about it to someone."

"It's not that I don't like the Weasley's, Harry, I've always gotten along fairly well with Molly and Arthur, I just don't know them very well. And having taught six of their seven children, I'm not entirely sure what I can speak to them about," Severus explained. "Besides Charlie, and the young Miss Weasley, their children were little devils as my students. Even Percival was atrocious in my class, especially after he got his Prefect badge and thought he could overrule or undermine my decisions."

"So talk about Charlie, or your work. Hell, Mrs. Weasley is a huge fan of potions, and fairly talented, so I'm sure if you spoke with her about your experiments, she'd be delighted. Mr. Weasley, while poor in Potions, does some really interesting spell work for his job, so you could talk about that, so long as you avoid talking about Muggles. If he tries to get on the subject of them, just mention something you read in a Potions article and he'll move away. And I know if you gave the twins a chance you'd come to find them funny, and highly intelligent, when you aren't the butt of their jokes. In fact, I heard from Lee Jordan that they're trying to find the right ingredients for a fantasy serum, to put on their shelves before Valentines. It's supposed to be their launch into adult products, and the purpose is to let the user disappear into an interactive dreamscape with whomever they share the serum with, for the people who can't afford trips to romantic destinations. Unfortunately, the serum's being uncooperative, apparently. While the dreamscape bit works fine, it keeps changing into a nightmare, turning whatever you imagine into a scary or creepy counterpart. They think it might be the hypnotic substance, but they can't be sure, and they don't want to risk changing it without knowing the problem, since they're no longer their own test subjects," Harry said.

Severus considered all of this new information as they ascended the steps to the Owlery. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to extend the Weasley's, and Draco, the courtesy of my presence. Although, I'll have to insist on giving you your gift here before we go. I don't enjoy public gift exchange."

Harry looked at him with a wide grin. "I'm glad you got me something, I was going to feel silly giving you a gift if you hadn't. To be honest, I prefer the more private gift exchange myself, that's why I owl all of my friend's their gifts, and they usually go to the effort to do the same, unless they think it's a benign enough gift for the family's exchange. I guess the whole public personal gifts thing is something you either pick up young or not at all."

Severus looked at his companion curiously, but met an unreadable expression. "Perhaps you're right, Mister Potter." He opened the door to the Owlery, and they set to work sending off the packages. Luckily, Harry had had the forethought to attach magical string that would automatically detach the package from the bird's leg once the recipient had it in his or her hands. They stood at the window silently as the massive dark patch in the sky separated into several smaller ones going in several different directions.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Harry whispered sadly. He turned away from the window and left the Owlery, with Severus staring after him with wondering, sympathetic eyes.

_Time Lapse_

"Evening, Molly," Harry greeted as they walked through the front door, letting the Weasley matron take his coat and packages from him. "How've you been?" He pulled the plump red-head into a warm hug. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, Harry, you flatter me so. Oh, and you brought Severus! How nice, I didn't think anything would coax him away from those dungeons," Molly cooed, pulling away. "You must have more charm than I thought." Severus was startled when his hands were grabbed and he was pulled further into the house. "It's lovely to see you, Severus, it gives me a chance to put a little meat on your bones. Come inside both of you, everyone's in the living room, we're just waiting on Ginny. Oh goodness, I forgot dessert, it's in the oven." She pressed the boxes and coats she'd taken from Harry back into his arms as she raced off to the kitchen, making Severus chuckle boldly.

The younger wizard turned to glare at him. "Leave off, normally Ginny's here to help her. Anyway, let's go into the living area, get Ron's first round of bullshit out of the way. Remember, you promised to be nice, right?"

Severus rolled his eyes and hung his coat on the pegs by the door, taking Harry's to do the same. "Despite the fact that I can't believe I talked myself into this, I am here for you and, well, the surprise guest. I can hold my tongue for one night at least."

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you, Severus. Your presence will mean a lot to Dray, I know, and it does to me as well. Let's go." Severus followed the Defense Master further into the warm house as he led the way towards the family room. As they got closer, the sounds of boisterous laughter and merry-making got louder, but as they came to stand in the entry way it died away almost immediately. Severus stood resolute against the gaping stares of the assembled Weasley's and their significant others, crossing his arms over his chest.

After several strained moments, it was Granger who broke the silence. "Harry!" She stood and came over to them, pulling her childhood friend into her arms. "It's so good to see you!" She pulled away and Severus hid his surprise when she turned a warm smile to him. "Professor Snape, it's been-"

"What is he doing here, Harry?" The youngest Weasley male interrupted. "Dungeon Bats aren't welcome in this house."

Severus scowled, but bit his tongue as promised. He was surprised when he saw his young friend's clenched fists. The Defense Master took a step toward the other wizard defensively. "Bite your tongue, Ron, Severus is here as my friend and guest. If he's not welcome, then neither am I." Harry said in a scarily calm voice that sent a shiver down Severus' spine.

"Then get- Ack!" The red-head's retaliatory words were cut off when Charlie Weasley smacked him harshly upside the head.

"Shut up, you idiot, you're talking out of your ass. Professor Snape is as welcome as Harry is." The tall wizard grinned at Severus. "It's about time someone in this family wised up about Slytherins. It's good to see you, Professor, especially in such casual circumstances. Not sure if those Muggle clothes look good, or if it's just you."

Severus felt his eyes widen as he realized the slightly younger wizard was hitting on him. He smirked as he saw Harry's shoulders tense almost imperceptibly, the Defense Master looking incredulously at his friend's older brother. "Thank you, Mister Weasley. Harry helped me change my wardrobe to befit comfort rather than the stifling robes I've typically worn in the past."

"Call me Charlie, Professor, otherwise tonight could get confusing. Why don't you and I talk in the garden while Harry and his friends catch up? I haven't seen you since we were fighting the war, I'm sure a lot has happened since then." The red-head moved forward and Severus saw the look of dismay on Harry's face before he lost sight of his young friend, his arm caught in an iron grip as he was dragged from the house and out into the cold. He heard Harry calling after them, but felt helpless against the pull on his arm.

_Time Lapse_

Severus groaned as he exited his fireplace, catching Harry deftly as he fell out after him. "You still have the grace of a bull in a china shop," Snape commented tiredly. "Your family is exhausting."

The Defense Master chuckled, standing up straight as he brushed himself off. "I told you not to let Arthur get into his lectures on Muggles, even 'Mione and I can't make him stop. You should've just mentioned your Potion's Journals like I said."

"I might've," Severus muttered, collapsing into his armchair and rubbing his eyes tiredly, "If Arthur had paused long enough for me to get a word in edgewise." He looked up when his arm was nudged and took the snifter of bourbon being proffered. "I'm not entirely sure he even stopped to breathe. Still, you were right, I had a good time after Ronald stopped moaning." He sipped his drink and looked at his friend, who sat brooding on the couch.

"And before…"

"Pardon?" Severus asked, slightly confused by the angry tone.

Harry swirled the contents of his glass as he stared into it moodily. "You spent quite a lot of time with Charlie before Ginny arrived, and I saw him slip you his floo address. You guys must've had a good talk."

Severus frowned. "Harry, where is this coming from? Charlie and I had a nice conversation, I'm not sure why you're angry."

"You left me when I needed your support, Severus. It took me an hour to get Ron to calm down about you being there, and I still wound up nearly punching his lights out. And for what? So you could go and cavort with his older brother?" Harry set his glass down on the coffee table and gathered his things. "I should go, I still have some papers to grade, and I want to get them done before the Feast tomorrow."

"Alright," Severus said, still confused. "I'll walk you out then."

"No, don't worry about it, I know where the door is, and your feet probably hurt from walking in the garden with Charlie before and after dinner. I'll see ya."

Severus frowned further at the morose tone in his friends voice. "Tomorrow, perhaps? I still haven't given you your gift."

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to be kind of busy, papers and all…Maybe you can give it to Charlie." He started to walk away and Severus decided he'd had enough of the childish behavior.

"What the hell are you talking about, Harry?!" The Potions Master demanded. "I got your gift with you in mind, it would be wasted on Charlie Weasley. What is going on with you? I thought you wanted me to get along with your adoptive family."

"I did!" The younger wizard defended.

"Then why do you seem to have such a problem with it now?" Severus inquired, truly lost.

"Because I wanted you to get along with them, not shack up with my best friend's brother!" Harry shouted, turning back to face him angrily. "I thought you were my friend and that you were going there to help me and your godson, but that apparently went out the door when you saw a chance to get laid."

"What?" Severus scoffed, pushing himself to his feet. "Harry, that isn't fair!"

His companion sneered. "Tell it to Charlie, I'm sure he'd love to have two go's in one night." He started to walk away again, but Severus grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back, meeting the icy green glare with one of his own.

"Don't walk away from me, Potter, you're being ridiculous. I have no plans to ever sleep with Charlie Weasley," Severus growled. The younger wizard looked unconvinced. "You're being stupid, I only went with him before dinner because I thought it might be easier for you to handle Ronald on your own, as I was bound to say something to piss him off, and I went with him after dinner because _you_ gave me the cold shoulder and he seemed a better prospect than sitting in the corner. I'm sorry you feel I didn't give you the support you needed, but I had thought I was doing you a favor. I am not gullible enough to become the next in a long line of Weasley's conquests, and I am insulted that you think I would sleep with him just because he handed me a few compliments. I was under the impression you thought better of me than that." He let go of the firm arm in his grip with a slight shove and went back to his seat, staring into the fire angrily. "Merry bloody Christmas, Potter."

He heard the boy sigh. "I'm sorry," came the whispered apology. "You're right, I'm being a prat, and there likely isn't excuse enough for my behavior, but you have got to understand how really rotten I felt being left alone like that. Ron didn't just attack you when he had his foot shoved three foot down his throat, he started attacking me, too. Said I was a brain-washed, traitorous fag. He didn't mean it, he was just pissed that I'd threatened to leave, and that Hermione took my side, but it was just sort of one of those things you can't take back once it's out in the open. The twins laid into him pretty hard, and Hermione tried to play Devil's advocate to me, but I really needed my best friend to be there. It hurt to think you'd rather be flirting with Charlie."

Severus sighed as well as the boy sat back down on the couch. "I had no idea he would go so far, Harry. If I'd thought for a moment he was going to turn his venom on you, I wouldn't have allowed Charlie to drag me outside. If it's any consolation, I almost got frostbite being out there without my coat." He smiled softly when his friend gave a soft chuckle.

"That does make me feel a bit better, actually." Harry conceded. "Why didn't you just come back inside?"

"I tried, twice, but Weasley was amazingly stubborn, and persistent. He kept dragging me back away from the door, and saying you could handle Ronald on your own. Then he'd cast a weak warming charm which consistently wore off after only a few moments," Severus said, chuckling. "That boy may be good with dragon's, but his charm work is shoddy as hell."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Boy? He's older than I am."

"Age is relative to Wizards in their prime, Harry, which is typically somewhere between 20 and 80, though it can vary. But in this time a wizard's aging slows to something slower even than a crawl and age becomes more about maturity and experience than year's you've been alive. Based off the difference in maturity and experience between you and Mister Weasley, you could be considered the elder one. I would consider you closer to my wizard's age than to his." Severus explained, taking the lit cigarette Harry handed him.

"Ah, I see, so it's not as lecherous as one might think when you imagine me naked in the shower, then?" The younger wizard teased.

Severus rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Of course not, and it's even less lecherous when I think of what you might be doing in said shower." He took a drag from his cigarette as the boy choked on a laugh while sipping from his snifter.

Harry put out his half-smoked cigarette and drained his glass. "Alright, I deserved that. I really do have to go, though, I promised Albus I'd have my grades in by the time the Feast started tomorrow, and I've still got the entire stack of Fourth Year quizzes sitting on my desk in wait." He stood and grabbed Severus' hand in a gentle grip. "I'm sorry I was a prat about Charlie, I should've given you the benefit of the doubt. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Severus tightened his grip slightly on the fingers laying against his palm, stopping the young Defense Master from leaving. "Stay…You were drinking at the Burrow, you're in no shape to be grading right now even if you do hold your liquor well. Why don't you stay for a while and I can help you grade your papers in the morning? I happen to know you are out of bourbon, and I happen to have two decanters full. We can order ice cream from the kitchen's and try the chocolate liqueur topping that Albus got me for Christmas."

"Why Severus Snape, are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?" Harry asked in a mockingly girlish voice.

Severus smirked. "I hadn't realized I had to get you drunk first, Harry. Will you stay? No one should be alone on Christmas Eve."

The younger wizard stared at him with a fond glimmer in his eyes, seeming to consider the proposition. "Alright, Severus, logic and bribes win. You get the ice cream, I'll go get the liqueur from your ice box. Just don't expect me to put out, I'm not that kind of gal."

Severus smiled as the boy moved away towards the kitchen. He pulled the note that Charlie Weasley had slipped him from his pocket and stared at it for a moment before throwing it into the fire and summoning a house elf. A night with the red-head could never compare to a night getting drunk with his Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the holiday had passed in a fairly uneventful manner up until now. The students were due back tomorrow and Severus found himself standing, shivering in the snow. He had let Harry drag him into a teacher-on-student snowball fight thanks to a stupid argument the Wizarding Savior had gotten into with a Fifth Year named Jackson, and things had gotten quickly out of hand when everyone remembered that they were wizards. He glared at his companion, who looked back sheepishly.

"At least we know we've taught them well," The Defense Instructor granted nervously.

Severus looked around at the dozen or so students from different houses that had cornered them, seeing their shield begin to falter under the onslaught of snowballs. "True, but if I remember correctly, we taught them how not to fight fair." He raised an eyebrow at his colleague who smiled devilishly.

"I love your mind, Severus. What are you thinking?"

Severus smirked at his students, who all backed away slightly and paused in their onslaught. "I think it's time for reinforcements. Would you like to do the honors?"

Harry grinned and raised his wand. "Don't mind if I do." He shot his arm into the air, sending green and silver sparks high into the air. "Let's hope Albus keeps up his end of the bargain." Suddenly, a great wave of snow came from nowhere, sweeping the legs of the combatants outside of the shield out from under them, all of the children screaming with laughter as they crashed into the snow.

Severus drew his own wand and shared a look with his companion before they cast simultaneously, lifting large piles of snow to hover above the assembled students. "Do you concede?"

The laughing students all nodded from where they still lay on the powdered ground. "We give, you win!" Jackson, shouted, laughing. "Professor Potter was right, teachers can be cool when they want to be. I will never doubt that truth again." There were collective, breathless agreements from the other students.

Severus shared another look with his colleague. "Fair enough." They both cancelled their levitation charms, causing even more raucous laughter from their students as they were half-buried, and left the group to dig themselves out as the two professors began to make their way back to the castle.

"Told you it'd be fun, Severus," The Boy-Who-Lived claimed happily.

Severus looked at him with an exasperated smile. "You have a bad habit of getting me into trouble, Potter. Poppy will blame us if any of those students catch cold."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but you love my bad habits."

"Oh yes. Having Minerva angry with me for smoking again, the time I attended my classes so hung over I almost threw up into one my student's cauldron, having Albus angry enough to actually lecture us for convincing the House Elves serve our favorite ice cream for a dessert for an entire week, the amount of times I've had to save you," Severus growled, watching his friend's face fall with each memory. He smiled softly as he nudged their shoulders. "I wouldn't trade a minute of it, Harry." His smile widened as the grin returned full force.

"Come on, we should hurry if we want to get one last mock-duel in before dinner." Harry said, jogging ahead. Severus watched him go, admiring the way the younger wizard's long hair ruffled in the icy wind. That had been his Christmas present, a potion that had let him choose the length of his hair, as well as the eye correction potion he'd been needing to fly again. In return, Harry had given him a set of several black robes that accented his Muggle clothing and physique, saying he missed seeing the Potions Master in them, as well as a beautifully tailored cloak with silver embroidering. If Severus were honest, and he had been when he thanked his colleague, it was the best present he'd received, having begun to miss his robes as well (though not enough to ever dig out his old, stodgy robes). The Potions Master quickened his pace as he followed his friend back to the castle and Room of Requirement, where they'd set up their sparring ring.

When they had arrived at the RoR, Severus immediately removed his new cloak, setting it near the fire where Harry's already sat innocently. When they had considered the design, they'd decided that removing to either person's rooms immediately following a duel would be exhausting, and had set up temporary rooms just in case. He entered through the archway that led to the sparring area and immediately began removing his shirt and shoes. It had quickly been discovered that this was simpler than the numerous spells required to remove dried blood from their white shirts.

"I think we've got unarmed combat down," Harry spoke, hanging his own shirt on a hook at his side of the room. "Do you think today we could add our wands into the mix?"

"That would be best, as we've become adept enough to draw nearly every time, even when we introduced weapons into our duels," Severus told the younger wizard. He turned and rolled his shoulders loosely. From the outside, one would never have guessed what would happen in the next second, considering the casual, relaxed manner of both men, but in the space of a heartbeat they had begun fighting in earnest, often getting close to fight hand-to-hand, shooting off spells as a means of distraction or to force retreat. Several long minutes passed and the duel grew more heated, their spells growing more offensive as their close combat became more violent, neither wizard landing a single blow.

Time seemed to slow as Harry performed a backflip to avoid a burning spell aimed at his feet, using a foot to press against Severus' chest as leverage. The Potions Master felt a drop of cold sweat roll down his spine as he watched the younger wizard stop exactly in the path of yet another, more disastrous spell. Severus could only stare in horror as the spell, intended only to damage a limb, cut a path straight towards the Defense Master's heart. At the last, heart-stopping second, Harry dove forward into a roll, the spell missing him by a hairs breadth, and realized too late that Severus was not going to move out of his way. They toppled together onto the floor in a graceless heap, causing both men to groan.

Severus looked down at the body tangled with his own. "That was incredibly graceful, Mister Potter," He muttered sarcastically. The two struggled for a moment to get their feet untangled, then stood, only inches apart.

"It was working until I ran into you," Harry excused lightly.

Given their near-constant flirtatious banter the last several months, Severus thought nothing of it as he pulled the shorter wizard flush against him. "I don't mind," He whispered huskily, smirking. He expected Harry to respond just as playfully, and so stood frozen when cool lips pressed against his own in a desperate kiss. After only a moment, the boy pulled away, mortified.

"I-" Severus watched the adam's apple bob as Harry swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry, Severus. Don't kill me, I don't know what-"

The Potions Master cut off the mangled apology with a swift kiss, pulling the smaller body tightly against his own as he poured seven months of frustration into their dueling tongues. Their lips, teeth, and tongues fought for dominance even as each man tried to pull the other closer, nails clawing at each other's hips and back. Without even realizing they had moved, Severus felt his arm and Harry's body collide with one of the padded walls of the sparring ring, and took the opportunity to pull away. Green and black bored silently into one another, each seeking something in the hidden depths.

"I guess we can't blame the mistletoe," Harry murmured quietly.

Severus frowned. "If you'd prefer we pretend as though this never happened…" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the painful thought.

"No! I…I want this, Severus, I do…I'm not sure when my playful flirting became more than just playful, but for the last couple of months I…" The Defense Master paused. "I'm just not sure that you want this."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Merlin you're dense, Potter." He swooped in for another, less heated kiss, cutting off the indignant protest. "I've wanted this ever since I discovered that you share all of my bad habits." He let the truth shine in his eyes as Harry searched them uncertainly.

Finally, the younger wizard grinned and snaked an arm up around Severus' back. "Does that make me yet another bad habit?" He asked playfully, tugging at a few strands of hair that lay against the Potions Master's back.

Severus growled, closing most of the already small distance between them to whisper against the pink, swollen lips. "The worst kind, and one I have no intention of quitting." The palpable tension vanished as they dissolved into another bout of kissing, this time slower, with all of the potential for love poured into each brush of lips and swipe of tongue.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. It's been months since I first started it, years in fact, and I'm sure the ending seems a little abrupt, but I could think of nowhere else to go with it. As a preemptive strike, I am letting you all know now, I don't write E.R.'s, so there won't be a sequel except perhaps a small one-shot should the mood strike me.


End file.
